


【雷文】橘香，主娜美+山治X索隆，GV，女攻慎入

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 前排关键词提示，想好再看。雷点：道具，GV梗，娜美攻，调叫，非自愿，抑郁向，结尾HE字数：3.6万字的长雷预警设定：娜美、索隆和山治都是普通人，索隆因事故失明，娜美孤独无依，山治自小被父兄虐，山治炮灰抑郁向。最后：想好再看，不要拍我。





	【雷文】橘香，主娜美+山治X索隆，GV，女攻慎入

【雷文】橘香，主娜美+山治X索隆，GV，女攻慎入

前排关键词提示，想好再看。

雷点：道具，GV梗，娜美攻，调叫，非自愿，抑郁向，结尾HE

字数：3.6万字的长雷预警

设定：娜美、索隆和山治都是普通人，索隆因事故失明，娜美孤独无依，山治自小被父兄虐，山治炮灰抑郁向。

最后：想好再看，不要拍我。

诡谲的靡靡乐音响彻昏暗的大厅，听得人心浮气躁，伴着激烈的鼓点，一束强光打在舞台上，圆形的光晕追随着脚踏高跟鞋的橘发女子，停在一个窄床边。

音乐骤停，全场寂静。女人转脸对台下灿烂一笑，打个响指，用甜美的嗓音宣告游戏开始。

这形似床的东西应当是一个专供调教的道具，上面躺了一个赤条条的绿发男人，狭长的床板勉强承担住他那硬朗光裸的背，但只担住一小半，要是随意翻身乱动，肯定会跌下去。男人身材足够吸引眼球，发达的肌肉块块鼓起，宽厚的肩，精壮的胳膊，无一不生动地诠释着力量美，这样强悍的男人似乎不该被拇指粗的麻绳束缚住，但事实就是如此，他的双眼被蒙住，乖乖地保持姿势一动不动，两根绳子缠住他的脚踝把双腿尽可能地拉开往高处提，使私密部位完全展现出来。稍细一点的绳子则绕着脖子和胁下，将膨大的胸肌勒得更明显。而双手是自由的，但绿发男人明显不想摆脱困境，这双有力的手现在正忙着扩张后穴，顾不上其他。

女人笑颜更盛，拿过一瓶晶莹透亮的液体，倒在绿发男人胸膛上、腹肌上、腿上、背上和私处，用合适的力道按揉，抹开，直到整具身体都变得油光可鉴，活像一个仿真的糖人，让人忍不住想咬一口。

男人的呼吸已然紊乱，穴口抽搐的频率加快，在被橘发女人用纤长的白皙手指抚弄挺立的硬棍时，他双手握拳，喉间泄出细碎的哼吟。

“没必要忍耐，叫出来多好，是吧，索隆？”轻柔的话音自带诱惑力，女子说着用一根红丝线在囊袋根部一勒，打个死结，拉着线头系到胸部的细绳上。

“呃……呃……啊……”索隆猝不及防惊叫出声，抬手去摸疼痛的根源，却碰到一只温软的手掌，他毫不犹豫地死死攥紧，低声请求，“娜美，你不能……下手轻一点？唔……”

手被攥得生疼，娜美秀眉高挑，用余光瞟一下斜上方的移动摄像机，用更低的音量安抚躁动不安的男人，“今天最后一场戏，坚持一下，一会儿就结束了。”

一会儿的意义指代不明，娜美轻轻抽出手掌，在索隆的身体各处探索爱抚，笑得从容，丝毫没有尽快结束的意思，“不急，现在就要有点早，待会儿再给你。”临场发挥，改词不动声色。

绿发男人意欲开口驳斥，嘴里忽然多了一个口伽，限制了说话的自由。口伽轻易地撑大口腔，牙齿唇舌一目了然，连腮部也微微变形。娜美动作麻利，索隆甚至没有反抗的机会，无意义的吟叫淹没在观众的嗤笑声中。

轻音乐再次响起，收拢了现场的些微混乱，大家目不转睛地欣赏台上的香艳场景，看女人纤长的手包裹住男人紫胀的阴茎，慢慢地挤揉撵弄。抹了一层油之后，不仅色泽晶莹透亮，连感觉也变了，滑腻得溜手，在加快套弄的频率后，伴着滋滋的水声，甚至难以捕捉手掌的动作。

好戏一旦开始，气氛莫名地紧张起来，台下的观众不自觉地把手伸进裤裆里迎合内心的躁动，而台上更是激烈，橘发女人拿一个假阳具塞进赭红的小穴中轻轻抽送，惹得男人浪声不断后却突然停止，改用皮鞭抽打他的胸部、下体和臀部，留下一道道红肿的印痕。

进行得正精彩，表演又忽转怪诞，怒气值爆起的绿发男人竟挣断脚上的绳索，扯下眼罩口伽奋起反抗，掐着娜美的脖子将她按在舞台的背景墙上。面对一个强壮男人的威胁，女人丝毫不显慌乱，照样昂首挺胸，浅笑盈盈，她仅是精准地捏住假阳具的手柄快速拔出。索隆身子一颤，瞪大双眼呆住了，等娜美再把那根道具塞回去快速插送时，他犹豫着放开手，退两步躲开她的骚扰，自行捏住道具深插进去，然后转身就走，绕到侧面的楼梯下舞台。

扛着摄影机的人快步跟上，赶在他面前，把镜头对准随着走步上下晃跳的阴茎，聚焦后慢慢上移，转到绿发男人若无其事的表情上，再由他走过进场通道，定格于转角的落寞背影。

“Cut !”

打板叫停，穿西装的金发导演欢呼雀跃着奔向娜美，热情地递毛巾送大衣，满眼桃色，全然置现场于不顾，“真是太完美了！娜美小姐，要是没有你，好不知道这场戏会被绿藻头搞成什么样……喂喂，冯克雷你在干嘛？赶紧整理现场，收工，不要影响我和娜美小姐的约会！”

穿芭蕾天鹅服的奇怪男人正忙着拆卸舞台道具，还还要扯着嗓子叫人给乱成一团的群演发报酬，没在意导演的指令，倒是一个戴墨镜的小伙积极应和，傻乎乎地跑到他旁边问有什么吩咐。

“呃……山治君，抱歉，今天还有一点事先走一步……”换掉露骨的戏服，穿上大衣，推开那杯色泽诱人的果汁，娜美赔以一笑，穿过混杂的人群匆匆离场，留下山治一人在风中凌乱。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

四周漆黑一片，冷水不断冲刷身体，非但没有压下体内火热的欲望，哗哗的水声反惹得内心越来越烦躁。自小锻炼的身体早适应了冷水，这样的方法作用不大。

摸索着解开束住囊袋的丝线，暖意开始奔流涌动，分身抽搐两下，毫无防备地射出来。及时捂住嘴，才阻止自己叫出声，侧耳听听隔壁的动静，水声响个不停，娜美还没有洗完。

虽然拍片时演得放纵，但离开摄像机回到现实，还是想保持那么一点可怜的自尊，不过，该死的，他们到底用了多少药……射过两次，把身体洗得干干净净还是没有彻底舒坦，大概是没有完全释放药性。

索隆把卷眉导演暗骂几遍，伸手在黑暗中试探摸索，打开放衣服的柜子，碰到一堆棍状物，挑一根合适的，抹上沐浴露，在股沟蹭磨几下，慢慢地插入后穴里，找到那个令人兴奋的高潮点，不断碾磨。好像又进入了拍片时的状态 ，控制不住呼吸的节奏，全身热流涌动，很快驱散冷水的寒意。

忽然，隔壁的水声停止了，传来穿衣服整理物品的声音。索隆心下暗喜，把水开到最大，先暂时克制，想等她走后再放开了玩。

脚步声确实离开了隔壁的浴室，却停在自己浴室的门前，“该走了，今天商场有好货，低价抢购，能省下一大笔钱！麻利点，连我都洗完了，别磨蹭!”

“我……”隐隐有一股不详的预感，娜美平时洗澡少了一个小时出不来，今天一刻钟搞定，十成是对促销品抱着势在必得的决心。“我还没洗完，今天太累了，要去你自己去。或者……你可以叫那个爱献殷勤的家伙帮你。”

“瞎了眼的路痴能找到家才是活见鬼!”没有退让的意思。

“我可以找约瑟夫和强尼帮忙……”

“剧组赶工忙死，谁有空管你……怪了，你今天的废话怎么这么多？叫你走就走。还是要我开锁硬闯？”

听到铁丝插入锁孔的声音，知道她不是在开玩笑。作为小贼猫，溜门撬锁不在话下。这下又羞又急，连忙改口，“你有完没完？我去就是了……”

迅速取出屁股里的道具，随手乱翻抓过一条紧身内裤套上，然后又立马察觉不妥，有一根粗大的道具抵着抵着屁股，前面则是像长筒袜一样的小袋子，给性器预留了位置。没记错的话这是剧组里的情趣内裤，拍摄时有人用过，据说效果不可思议，这件东西居然被留在这，慌乱时还顺手穿上了。现在心下更慌，管不了那么多，摸一条宽松的长裤套上，把一堆道具塞进柜子，然后就听到门被打开的吱呀声。

“好了，走了。”

关上花洒，硬着头皮快速穿戴好，还没迈步，已被娜美软腻的手掌抓住，“今天要是不跟紧我，自己胡乱走你就死定了。”

居然是用小跑的，看来的确很急。被动地跟着她跑路，上公交，身边的一切恍惚而嘈杂，唯有自身的感受最真切，埋没在人堆里，随着车辆的颠簸摇来晃去，旁边是着急去抢购的女人，下体的不适让人膈应得慌。

卷眉导演说这是一款新奇的情趣内裤，索隆不知道它新奇到什么程度，等感受到强烈的振动就心知肚明，车上挤得没有空隙，身体不可避免地被触碰，某处开关被触发完全有可能。有振动的马达声传出，又因为被布料掩盖和肉体挤压的关系不是那么明显，但是下车后就不好说了。

索隆咬咬牙，伸手进衣服里，抓住连在内裤上的振动棒，想把它塞到肉洞里。内裤是皮革制的，并没有想象中那么容易，只能褪下一点，拿住振动棒对准穴口。这时，公交突然来个急刹车，全体因惯性朝前倒，被后面的人撞到屁股，道具也狠狠捅入，不给人任何反应的余地。

应该是叫出声了，后面的人还在一个劲儿道歉。当然，被插得神魂俱消的索隆没法给出任何回应，迷迷糊糊的探手去摸痛处，再把分身塞入预留的位置，拉内裤上的扣带束住，使它紧紧贴在小腹上。

没闻到熟悉的橘香味，娜美应该被挤到别处去了，大概在忙着看抽奖抢购的相关信息。再过两个站，娜美的尖细嗓音突破嘈杂传过来，索隆正不辨方向胡乱挤，硬被人拽下了车。

“要快！还有10分钟活动就开始了！一定要赶上，老天保佑……索隆你怎么回事？迷路时那么能跑，今天慢得像乌龟……”

没有比这更糟的了，被人拽着拼命跑，双腿迈动时，臀肉紧绷，内裤牵扯着按摩棒小幅度地抽送，连带要将肉穴捣烂的强烈振动。特质的袋子则牢牢包裹住阴茎，串在皮革里的铜线开始释放电流，引得快感炸裂，全身都烧了起来。腿沉得像灌了铅，若非有过多次拍成人片的经历，现在早已软瘫如泥。

几分钟的时间变得格外漫长，甚至连街道的喧闹都被隔绝在良好的听觉外，现在满脑子回响的全是按摩棒在体内小幅度抽送时发出的噗呲声，亦或是连感官也被尽数占据，此时只在意私处的状况。

谢天谢地，终于停下来了。索隆被留在场外，隐约听到娜美交代的不能乱跑要老实待在原地之类的嘱托，然后很快被汹涌的人潮挤到一个角落里。

存余的理智支配着发软的腿，在这种人流大的地方一旦坐到地上肯定会被踩到从而受到无谓的伤害，还是耐心地等娜美把要办的事办完。

理智的决定刚成型，马上被诚实的身体否决。好难受……如果能找一个没人的地方随心所欲的爽就好了，不要这样一直被情趣用品无休止地玩弄。问题是跟娜美走散怎么办，她一定会抢到一大堆东西，自己作为大男人，难道指望女人做苦力，把两人共同的生活用品搬回家？

思想斗争异常地艰难激烈，在他四处摸索苦寻僻静之地，以便解决身上的问题时，娜美几近一百二十分贝的极具穿透力的嗓音冲破重重阻隔，吼得他一愣一愣的，“索隆你死哪去了？!三个月的生活用品，再不来我扔了!”

因迷路问题惹恼那个女人比目前被情趣用品折磨得无所适从严重多了，权衡轻重，索隆还是勉为其难地回一句“乱叫什么，老子在这儿”，然后艰难地穿越人流，朝声源处摸索前进，撞到堆得像山一样的货物上。

这个女人，到底买了多少东西……每次碰到清仓甩卖、抽奖什么的，要是不搬回半屋子东西，她老会觉得亏了钱。这次更实在，不但买了大米、酒、衣服和一些杂物，连两张拉货的便携式推车都捎上了，以免单纯靠肩膀扛累得慌。

认命地帮她把东西装上小推车，捆绑好，轻便小巧的杂物交由她负责，自己习惯性地承担最重的部分，可惜今天很特殊，大半力气都虚耗在私事上，比不得平时那么轻松，走了不到十多分钟便气喘如牛，走一段路就要停下来歇一会儿。

听着前面有节奏的高跟凉鞋踏地的声音，内心乱成一团麻。买完东西后娜美一声不响，既没抱怨自己速度变慢老是走走停停，更没有兴奋地自夸在抢购时的神勇和种种收获。

太不正常了，神经敏感的索隆很快联系到变相自慰的事上，她是发现还是仅是觉得今天拍戏累不再追究琐事……

好麻烦……面对摄像机的拍戏和日常生活毕竟不一样，更何况今天是第一次跟女人对戏拍猎奇的女攻成人片，这个女人偏偏是娜美，和自己在同一个屋檐下生活了两年的女人。

和娜美的关系仅限于室友兼朋友，至于被局外人看成是恋人甚至是夫妻无关紧要，做这个行当的人不会在乎名誉。但娜美不一样，她是娱乐界的名角，因火辣性感的身材和出色的演技饱受追捧，只要出镜，担任的皆是重要角色。人红是非多，关于她卖胸卖肉的绯闻层出不穷，然而了解她的人都不以为然，娜美本人就足够奔放，穿着比泳衣还露骨的比基尼环游世界一圈都不是事儿。

尽管如此，她以前从不接受三级片导演的邀请，这次算头一遭，不知道卷眉导演提出了什么不可思议的诱惑条件。早上一开工，大刺刺地宣布要拍一部即兴的猎奇片，为了达成特殊的拍摄效果，既不让对戏的演员事先见面，也不揭露任何关于道具或剧情的内容，所以当索隆到指定位置接受捆绑和道具，却突然听到娜美的声音再被摸来摸去时整个人都是懵逼的，一句“混蛋卷眉，这他妈猎奇过头了吧”导致第一次拍摄失败，随即被娜美动之以情晓之以理，稀里糊涂地接受了现实，继续拍摄。

也许是被男人玩弄得麻木了，突然换成所谓的猎奇女攻后，屈辱感和刺激感突然直线上升，在拍摄过程中还没开始正题就兴奋得难以自控，一连拍了三场，到最后的舞台戏，索隆任性地即兴发挥成猎物反抗的戏码，再玩下去真的会疯掉，就像现在这样。再有多少看似无可奈何的借口，还不是内心的欲望在作祟，只是因为罪恶感和羞耻心的阻挠而处于徘徊挣扎的边缘。

繁重的体力活加上快感的折磨，汗透重衫自不必说，情趣内裤早湿得一塌糊涂，只是皮革不透水，积存的液体都溢出来，有的顺着大腿根往下淌，有的黏连在长裤上。好在按摩棒闹腾许久没电了，安静地待在体内。

“行了，休息一下再走。”得到特赦令，索隆放开推车的把手，慢慢蹲下，侧坐在地上。

“诺，接着。”听风声抓住一个冰冷的玻璃瓶，咬开盖子稀里糊涂地灌一口，竟是价格低廉的烧酒。这种情况再喝酒跟火上浇油没两样了吧，一口酒下去，灼热感更甚。

“怎么了，索隆？以你的酒量不应该啊……”一阵咕嘟咕嘟的饮灌声后，娜美长舒一口气，估计干了大半瓶。

这个女人的酒量可不是盖的，一时气盛跟她拼酒已经是一年半之前的事了，硬是仗着身为男人的胃容量才把她比下去，就算是喝水，对一个饭量有限的女人来说，喝那么多也撑得慌。

“热成这样还喝酒，不是自讨苦吃么……”随口抱怨一句，但身为酒鬼，终究不愿意浪费一瓶新酒，犹豫了一下，一口气干了。

就为了一文不值的该死的自尊，在休息完继续走了一段路后，报应来了，同时被强烈的便意和射精的欲望折磨，再怎么忍耐都没用。

“等一等……我去上个厕所……”

“路痴也要有个限度，笨蛋!带你走了两年还是不认识回家的路？诺，就在前面，两三分钟就到了，再说附近也没有厕所，最好回家。”

被快感搅成一团浆糊的脑袋失去了独立思维能力，就这么由着一个女人牵着鼻子走。在钥匙插入锁孔扭开门的瞬间，索隆慌不择路地往进走，撞到沙发磕到柜子，还是没摸到卫生间的门。再憋下去真的会疯掉，门到底在哪儿……

“真是个死心眼的家伙，要是我没发现，你是不是打算一直这么耗着？”

“啊？！”被人拉着手拐过两道弯，进到有刺鼻的消毒水味道的卫生间，索隆愣没反应过来。

“玩了这么久，很难受吧？”

“你……你这个女人……快出去，不用你管！啊……”口不择言的威胁并没有任何强硬的意味，在紧贴小腹的性器被重重一按后，全身一哆嗦，差点就尿了。

“在摄像机前挺坦诚的，在私下怎么又拘束了？”

被娜美自然地脱掉外套和长裤，暴露出穿戴情趣玩具的淫荡下体。要反抗的话把她推出去关上门就好了，但不知为何，接触到那双纤柔的手掌，身上好像过了电一样，理性全无，也许就在被说服继续拍摄的时候，什么底线都没了，两年来的守之以礼根本是个笑话。

自同居以来，索隆随便听一个娱乐新闻都能了解到娜美的信息，对于自己的职业则绝口不提，娜美也从来不问。但这本身就不正常，她是个精明的女人，善于观察，套各种消息，每次去接自己回家，很可能接触到那个好色导演，事实一目了然。或许是出于彼此的尊重，没必要捅破这层窗户纸。那这次不光是捅破窗户纸，抛却所有的底线又有什么特别的目的？

没工夫猜测原因，忍耐到极限，不得不粗暴地拉扯内裤，想把它脱下来，然而后面连着按摩棒，皮套紧紧箍住勃起的阴茎，更因为液体的缘故使得内裤和皮肤紧紧贴合在一起，拉了半天车的手也失了强劲的力度。

“需要帮忙吗？”一旦她用这种俏皮的语调说话，好比每次宣报莫名其妙的欠债时的那种状态，自己迟早要完。

“每次都喜欢简单粗暴，连拉链都没发现，这可跟失明与否无关。”说话时她真的找到拉链拉开，随手一拽，屁股里的按摩棒啵地被拔出来，连带拉掉束缚阴茎的皮套。

根本来不及挪到马桶边，找到出口的热流迅速喷涌而出，无法抑制的哼叫则被强烈的刺激冲击得断断续续的，发泄完的瞬间，他颤抖着瘫在地上，所剩不多的力气被尽数抽空。

失禁在所难免，像一只被剥了壳的大虾，所有的隐私都暴露在人前，再没有什么意念克制住奔溃的欲望。

“热水调好了，赶紧洗个澡，待会儿还要做事。”

没有多余的精力去考虑做事的引申含义，很天真地支撑起疲惫的身体站到莲蓬头底下，任随流泻热水冲刷着身上的污物，但是，娜美好像没有要离开的意思……

“靠你自己能洗干净才怪，看在今天老实搬东西，不迷路的份上，我来帮你。”

“等等……不用……”

“闭嘴！”

事情朝着不可控的方向发展。直接用手掌给索隆擦洗身体，不像是按摩搓澡，更像是调情，尤其对待私处，娜美洗得异常认真。

反应慢半拍的索隆难为情地伸手推拒，竟碰到一片富有弹性的柔软地带，惊得他后退一步，连说话都不连贯了，“你……什么时候脱的？到底要干什么？”

“第一次玩这么刺激的游戏，怎么能还没开始就结束了？”

关好喷头，忽略掉擦干身体的细枝末节，把索隆按到一个陈旧的靠背椅上，那原本是前天换灯管时用来踩踏的椅子，没搬出来便搁置在墙边。

“呐，索隆，是不是觉得我疯了？”不等一脸茫然的绿发男人回答，娜美轻柔地摩挲着块块鼓起的健美的肌肉，接续下去，“我没疯，我还清楚地记得你以前提醒我的，绝对不要答应那些无良的导演去拍成人片，所以在三天前，我回绝了杰尔马影视公司的高薪诱惑，但不幸的是，工作室的经纪人和杰尔马的文斯莫克伽治有牵连，我理所当然地被炒了。”

索隆攥住椅子的扶手，挑起眉梢，“所以……你找了那个色导演？只因为他专拍的几乎不涉及女演员？”

“也许算吧，不过，思来想去，整个剧组里有资格和我对戏的男人也只有你了，跟一些垃圾合作，完全进行不下去。所以，做好觉悟吧。”

话音未落，软塌的阴茎猛地被湿润的口腔包裹住，缓慢地吮吸，舌头舔弄过的地方滋生些微痒意，头皮一阵阵发麻，仅是轻描淡写的挑逗，分身已不自控地发热充血。

“等等……你刚才解释的和现在做的有什么关系？我……”意欲起身，两瓣柔软的唇片贴上来，打断毫无意义的辩驳，侵入的小舌上还带有精液的腥味，就那么狂乱地在口腔内肆虐纠缠。

作为当红名角，她的吻技好得没话说，并非霸道的侵略强攻，而是独属于她的一种温婉的魅惑，至少不同于任何一个男人，包括某个自诩为性爱高手的色导演。

娜美的吻有点甜，索隆莫名地生出含着魔幻糖果的错觉来，虽然他不喜欢甜食。以致于一吻完毕，娜美多此一举地狡辩说现在的目的是为下次拍戏预演做准备，索隆还在留恋方才的甜蜜滋味。

“以为我不知道吗？近半年来，拍戏回来后，你偶尔会躲在卧室或卫生间自行解决……”食指滑过陡然涌上潮红的脸颊 ，娜美忍不住乐了，“干这行的还能保持你现在的定力和羞耻心已经很不错了，这事本身没什么大不了的。”

接下来完全陷于被动，更准确的是沉溺在一潭深不见底的温泉里，无法脱身。再发生什么奇怪的事也顺其自然了，哪怕是她连哄带命令地让打开腿，挪一下身子使屁股悬在凳面外边，随即将一根尺寸惊人的大家伙送进自己的体内。在一次次的抽送撞击中，凭肉体感觉到那个假阳具连在一条特质皮裤的前端，所谓的女攻道具。

这样的玩法比起用普通道具好像没什么新鲜性，然而，在破除心底的障碍和隔阂，索隆主动去回应享受的时候，一切都不一样了。看不见眼前的景象，意乱之时伸出拘束的手尝试探索，感受到柔美的身体曲线像流动的音符，温度透过滑腻如绸缎的肌肤传到指尖，丰满的地带不时蹭到自己的胸肌，柔顺的发丝散落在脸上、脖子上，痒痒的。一开始还能近距离嗅到对方的体香，慢慢地，彼此气息交融，敏锐的感官渐被酣畅的呻吟和紊乱的呼吸声削弱，初食禁果的兴奋刺激着双方。

像夏天的雨一样，激烈却短暂，结束得也很自然，没什么尴尬后遗症，再浪费一次洗澡水，又恢复了日常的作息。索隆拖着疲惫不堪的身体，在娜美的指挥下把刚买的东西分类放好后，瘫在沙发上补觉。再被尖厉的嗓音吵醒时，发现窗口吹进来的风冷嗖嗖的，外面静寂了许多，天色应该不早了。循着饭菜的香味摸索，进到窄小的厨房，坐到她身边。

“明天不用去剧组，今天想喝就多喝点。”叮叮咣咣的声音响过，桌上应该多了几瓶开好盖的酒。

“不用去？”

“在浴室的时候不是拍了吗？墙角边有全自动摄像机，我专门找山治君要的。刚才打过电话，让他明天先拍其他镜头。”

“你这个女人……你耍我？”随手捞到对方纤瘦的手腕，报复似的加大捏握的力气。

“这又不是我第一次耍你，你才发现？而且，你不觉得，在你不知道有摄像机在场的时候，你发挥得更好？”

愣愣地松开手，脑子再度陷入混乱，“什么意思？”

“你拍的片主要是卖给成人影院和发布到杰尔马网站的VIP区，但近半年的票房和点击量都不太好，这次换了一种拍摄方式后总算发现原因了，还是你的思想障碍问题，在面对摄像机的时候，你没有真正放开，当然没法拓宽戏路。观众一开始图新鲜自然会给你捧场，但是时间长了……”

蓦地涌上一股无名火，毫无保留地释放出来，“这种问题用你来干涉？怎么拍是我自己的事!”

“索隆，你觉得自我欺骗有用么？一面觉得陷进这个行当不得不一条路走到黑，一面又害怕迷失信念，就像你拍摄的时候束手缚脚，私下里偏偏能自慰到天昏地暗!每天都带着矛盾罪恶的心态自我折磨，再这样下去，你迟早会疯掉。”

一席话像一面窥照人心的魔镜，真真切切地在镜中“看到”那个无比丑恶下流的自己，不能再坦然面对。愤怒并非针对这个丑恶的自己，而是将此残忍地点破的女人，两年了，幻想中的默契和理解真的只是幻想。

重重一拳敲在桌上，震得酒瓶翻倒，泼洒的酒液流到手上，“说够了吗？讽刺我是一个连三级片都拍不好的瞎子，没办法维持原有的收入水平？”

娜美也毫不退让，霍地起身吼回来，“好端端的发什么火？只是给你一些意见，没有命令你该怎么去执行!辛辛苦苦弄一桌菜，不是为了给你破坏掉……”

“有什么你自己留着吃，我消受不起!”内心愤懑难平，血管里的暴力因子开始躁动，鉴于对方是个女人，索隆踢翻椅子，磕磕绊绊地摸索到卧室，找出搁置在床底的一把刀，以刀当拐杖愤愤出门，离开这个生活了两年的廉价合租房。

辨不清方向，不知道该去哪里，不过去哪儿都无所谓，这个世上已经没有真正意义的家了。

霜月村那个古宅不能算，自从陷进了三级片的泥沼，没有半点勇气去面对那个年过半百的启蒙老师耕四郎，哪怕他不知道自己的工作行当。所谓相由心生，混熟了淫乱的圈子，不用照镜子都能想象出维持生命的是怎样一副不堪入目的皮囊。

提起耕四郎，索隆不由得回想起二十余年的坎坷经历，像一场荒唐的梦一样。

自记事起就和十一个孩子待在那座古旧的庄院，那是传承了几代的剑道馆，环境清幽，颇具古韵。除了耕四郎的女儿古伊娜，其余所有孩子都是他收养的孤儿，在这样一个慈和善良的人手下成长，天性好胜的索隆没有任何自怜身世的表现，只秉持不断变强的信念。

亦或许是男儿心性，亦或许受了剑道馆里那台陈旧的电视机播放的动作片和武侠片的影响，亦或是被用来进行身体锻炼的剑斗潜移默化，对剑道可谓是一见钟情情有独钟，始终向往着成为像武侠片中那样酷炫霸气的剑客。其中，让索隆抱定决心和热情的原因不乏古伊娜，一个同样对剑道抱有美好憧憬的女孩，只是一开始的练习赛输得惨不忍睹，好胜的男孩怎能容忍不如女孩的事实。

对此，耕四郎不是没对索隆做过耐心细致的指导教育。现下是相对和平的现代社会，早过了刀戈相向、杀伐不断的战争岁月，剑道不再是战斗杀人术，仅是一种健身娱乐的方式，就算放到赛场上，也有诸多的内涵变化和规则限制，很难追求原始的随心所欲。

对此，索隆没怎么在意，倒是不停地抵触耕四郎组织的文化课，后来在不上文化课就不再教授剑道的警告下才忍痛牺牲一些练剑的时间。

时间飞速流逝，心智随年龄成长，童真的梦幻终将被现实的洪流吞噬，古伊娜的意外死亡无疑是一场的噩梦，在不久前他还学着像真正的剑客一样跟古伊娜决斗，听她流泪抱怨女儿身的诸多不便，并立下成为最强剑士的约定，言犹在耳，可当听闻噩耗随同伴赶到医院，女孩正静静地躺在病床上靠呼吸机续命，脸色比绑在额头上的纱布还白得刺眼。觉得从楼梯摔下致伤的原因太离谱，去事发现场看，视线从地上的血移到通往二楼的水泥石阶上，仔细数一数，也就十五层台阶，却葬送了一条鲜活的生命，不像电视中那样，没有任何戏剧性的转折就定下了悲剧的结局，在医院和死神斗争了一周，古伊娜还是去了，那是索隆第一次体会到现实的残忍。

女儿死后，耕四郎似乎老了许多，哪怕他一如往常那样露出和善的笑，把家传的古剑和道一文字送给索隆。由此对梦想的执着算上了古伊娜那份，要带着她的愿望不断变强。

然而剑道馆维持了不到两年，耕四郎变换招牌，将世代传承的遗产改成一所小型的私立学堂，开始招收学生教书授课，剑斗变成了一种可有可无的业余活动。

索隆为此还向耕四郎吵闹，而笑带苦涩的老师耐心地解释，先前为了挽留古伊娜的性命，花的钱不是小数目，如今还要维持大大小小十几口的生计，不得不寻一条可盈利的出路。

绝不让步的执拗性子在这样容易让人动摇的年纪起了关键作用，索隆还是自己坚持练剑，到十二岁时在耕四郎的帮助下报考体育院校的击剑专业。

这应该是唯一能和梦想沾边的选择了，只是像耕四郎形容的那样，这种现代的剑道有诸多的内涵变化和规则限制，很难追求原始的随心所欲。全身上下戴上防具，连自己的武器都不能用，更别提在戴了铁制头罩的情况下用三刀流，更有不能身体接触冲撞、只能刺有效部位不能攻击手臂和不能超出划定的场地等的规则限制。

和理想中的剑道有偏差，索隆花了很长一段时间才勉强适应，开始参加比赛。激烈的比赛应和了战斗取胜的欲望，投入足够多的热情和努力，职业生涯渐入正道，如果排除半数因犯规惜败的惨痛经历的话还可以接受。

比赛的舞台越来越大，对手越来越强，开始步入圆毕生梦想的康庄大道，其间还收获了两样不可多得的名刀，鬼彻是用奖金在古董店买的，秋水则是一个落败的对手所赠。

到最后一场国际大赛，眼看要给梦想画上一个圆满的句号，却因在一场有预谋的冲突挑衅中误伤对手，被永久禁赛。至今仍记得同组的队友无奈的感慨，在这样的社会中，学不会圆滑和心机难以生存，至少跟一个有背景有后台的对手硬碰硬极其不理智。

至此，彻底与见鬼的击剑断绝关系，人生也陷入低谷和迷茫期。回霜月村一趟，看头发花白的耕四郎独力支撑着由剑道馆改成的私立学堂，仅有两个雇佣来的年轻助教，他一手抚养大的孤儿没有一个在身边，鼻子隐隐泛酸，决定找一个合适的工作，既为了老师，也为了自己。

在路痴神经的操控下满世界乱转，被一个拍动作片的导演相中，当武打戏和危险动作的替身，做熟了之后尝试接戏，演一些适合的角色。这是继击剑后第二次向信仰妥协，达不成真正的剑豪梦，在虚拟的影视世界中找找刺激也不错，还能得一笔可观的收入，为耕四郎减轻负担，总比单纯地卖体力强。

而真正令索隆对这个职业另眼相看，不乏米霍克的影响。那时，生性好强的索隆不甘当替身跑龙套，努力争取演重要角色的机会，同时，也只接符合自身特性的硬汉角色，有了独到的戏路定位。随后，得到在一部动作片里演男二的境遇，剧组的武术导演正是业内极具传奇色彩的人物，鹰眼米霍克。

那时的亢奋心情难以用语言来形容，似乎是只有在影视剧中才能看到的神剑客降落凡间，他设计的武打动作足够流畅潇洒，观之血脉贲张，索隆甚至在休息的间隙公然向鹰眼叫阵，一次次要求决斗，心说能有如此王者气质的人不可能没有真功夫，确实，在鹰眼不胜其扰显露身手时索隆得到了答案，这样如神话一般的存在和击剑赛场上那些不择手段一味求名声图荣誉的家伙不可同日而语。专门去搜找了米霍克的资料，发现他曾是十五年前世界击剑大赛的冠军，此后便退出体坛，那些经典的影片中都有他作为武术指导的署名，偶尔也客串一些合适的角色。

这部影片票房大卖，轰动一时，事业至此到了巅峰期，制片人则趁热打铁召集原班人马拍续集，为了摆脱时间限制拍成季播剧的形式。

索隆对这个角色的塑造花了很多心思，感觉剧本里的剑客就是自己的理想写照。拍到尽兴时，偶尔会任性地改剧本，自认为就算是男二，也不该完全迎合主角的价值观。当然，有的改成功，更多的直接被删减掉。

第一季的拍摄播出和电影一样顺利，然而第二季拍不到一半，武术导演米霍克却突然违约退出，为此，索隆费尽千辛万苦找上门问原因，这个不苟言笑的高人手捧精致的高脚玻璃杯，晃荡着紫红的酒液，给他一个意味深长的眼神，“我从不为刻意迎合观众的商业化剧组效力，至于你，罗罗诺亚，如果想在这样的环境里生存，势必要放弃一些固执的幻想，否则，结局不尽如人意。”

索隆对于这样的高深言论一知半解，回剑道馆干杂活的同时向耕四郎进一步求教，老先生推推眼镜，说出一些更加难以揣测的深奥道理，只得作罢，在导演的催促下回到剧组。

不知是米霍克走后该剧灵魂变质的缘故，还是任性地改剧本自由发挥惹的祸，亦或是像道具组组长弗兰奇提醒自己的那样，不要和剧组负责人闹得太僵，所谓演戏就是利用道具和场景把剧本表现出来而已，现实中哪有剧中那么天真理想化的人物，唠叨完还拉索隆去参加他历来都缺席的剧组小聚会，说战争时代没有打解决不了的问题，现在的社会则没有吃饭聚会解决不了的问题。

当然，这也不是索隆板着脸在饭桌边喝一晚上闷酒、对女主演的主动搭讪不冷不热就能解决的问题。后面戏份减少，剧情的设定没有给这个角色太大的表现力似乎也能理解了，不过这样也好，宁肯戏份减少，也拒绝出演自己中意的角色被扭曲的桥段。戏少的闲暇时段，索隆去另一个剧组接新戏，播出后人气还不错，大有超越原先所在剧组的势头。

现在回想起来，索隆不觉得自己犯了什么重大的原则性错误，曾和更了解影视圈的娜美说起这事，她嗤笑一声，语调中带着些许疲乏和苦涩的意味。悠悠说道，“不是错不错的问题，而是你太不了解人性的复杂，对现实曲解得稍过。”

是不曾了解，如果有她一半的心机和敏锐也许就不会有之后的厄运了吗？如果习得了机变多思善于逢迎，他还是罗罗诺亚索隆吗？

自己本就是一个简单到可以被人自内到外一眼看穿的人，心思像大方敞开的衣襟一样，毫不遮掩。脸上屈指可数的几个表情像智能显示器一样，准确地传达了不怎么复杂的内心活动。

在重伤失明前的岁月，他一直是这么运作表情和内心情绪的。至于失明后，不知道。看不见镜中的自己是怎样一副狼狈的状态，也观察不到别人见到这样狼狈的自己所做出的表情，嘲讽、同情、鄙视还是冷漠？

对这个世界最后的视觉记忆，只停留在三年前的拍摄现场：手持道具剑立于风景绝美的危崖上，山风猎猎掀起戏服的袍角，摇臂摄像机和滑轨摄像机交相运作，拍摄下瞬间触发的激烈战斗场面。

那次的戏是导演临时通知，之前连剧本都没来得及看，只听副导介绍了大概的剧情和重点对话，其余的让自由发挥。索隆和对戏的反派角色演员本身就有很好的武术功底，简单演练即可，并没有进行细致的动作设计。

仓促的拍摄令索隆感到疑惑，连续两天了，几乎是自己的主场，而对戏的演员整体投入过头，好像在刻意创造激发自己怒火的条件，即使是一个高潮迭起的战斗场景，也未免太荒唐。直到危崖边的对战白热化，对手笑得不怀好意，边比划招式动作边小声地提醒，“这场戏的结局是你战败，只用配合我倒退到边上，下面准备好了安全网和缓冲垫。”

这样的安排用意何在？怕他预先知道了因不满而乱改剧本或罢工影响进展？如果按照该剧的实力设定和逻辑，男二不该败给这样的对手，好歹不懈奋斗了半辈子，在阴沟里翻船也不该是这种敷衍的形式。

要做最后的抗议为时已晚，脚下传来异响，土石松动立脚点崩塌，临了还被入戏的对手恶意推了一把。意外就在此时产生，土石塌陷的面积扩大，也因那一推使跌落的方向稍有偏移。

到底不是剧中那个武艺高强的剑客，即使正在扮演，华而不实的道具剑在划到崖壁后立即断折，起不到任何缓冲的作用。坠落的轨迹偏了之后在支撑安全网的钢架上担了一下，后脑像挨了结实的一铁棍，瞬间连下坠时的冷冽的气流都感受不到了。还没缓过神来，再次被坠地的可怕闷响和灭顶的剧痛吞噬感官。

至此，那个年轻气盛固执冷傲的罗罗诺亚索隆消亡了，堕入一条黑暗的长河，像溺水的人一样起起伏伏，然体内的执拗因子又固守着虚无缥缈的光亮，不让他痛痛快快地沉下去溺亡。

索隆在重症监护室待了七天后被推出来，在普通病房躺了两个月后睁开眼睛，隐约听到身边的说话声。

索隆比剧中那个被导演安排成冲动好胜惨烈阵亡角色幸运，在耕四郎花重金恳求主治医师说不惜一切代价救治情况下的活下来了，经过近一年艰难的康复治疗，除了无可挽救的视力外，基本复原。

花光所有的积蓄加剧组象征性的赔偿款在所难免，耕四郎的私立学校关门大吉，连鬼彻和秋水也被卖出，还欠下一大笔债务。

至于事发后的情况，前来探望的弗兰奇一把鼻涕一把泪地说了，前有米霍克违约退出的不愉快，偏偏索隆还想沿传他的武打风格任性地篡改剧本，跟导演编剧的关系越闹越僵。问题是曾经是高人气的男二号也不能毫无征兆毫无逻辑地掉线退出，而彼此的合作又异常艰难的时候，剧组商量过后设计一出男二惨烈牺牲为主角创造价值观升华的契机、顺便把故事架构扭转得更新潮的桥段，倒不是刻意也没必要害演员搭上性命，只是急于在短时间内拍摄完撇清合作关系，道具准备和场景布置有些仓促，这对于高危险性的动作场景拍摄来说无疑是大忌。往狭隘处想，平日里人际关系紧张，真被人嫉妒憎恨遭人暗害也不足为奇。

据说安置在各处的摄像机加摄像师360度无死角地拍摄下了完整的坠崖场面，在等待救护车的间隙还让相关的演员利用现场临时发挥，在不移动重伤员的前提下，加拍为“牺牲的勇士”痛哭悼念、主角为此怒气值爆发的片段。让特效组把承担住索隆一半身体的缓冲软垫P成和周围景色协调一致的土石，不需要夸张的特效和人为化妆，现实的血腥更夺人眼球。

懒得想为一个现实中不存在的虚拟角色而被命运捉弄图的是什么，索隆只管立足当下，先把眼前的麻烦解决再说，总不能由着老师交出从祖上接下来的剑道馆抵债，那是耕四郎的家，也算是自己最后的归宿。

康复治疗时基本适应了黑暗中的生活，然而失去光明的路痴重症患者在认路上俨然升级成空前绝后的世纪性难题。如果没有人帮忙，在高楼林立马路交错纵横的城市里迟早会出事，要么撞墙要么被车撞，要么陷入街巷迷宫走不出来。

迫不得已，联系了几个朋友，能抽身的只有强尼，和自己在同一个剧组合作过的龙套小弟，最近找不到合适的活正满世界乱转。

工资待遇高一点的指望不上，功夫再好，一般剧组也不需要一个看不了剧本、需要专门有人帮助指引才能在正确机位上配合的替身。忙了一个星期，迫于生存问题，在一个管吃管住的工地的找个活儿混着，让强尼不必再顾自己，去找另外的出路就好。

在那个时候，索隆觉得自己非常需要找一个安静的地方待着，重新思考人生，可记忆中一旦浮现耕四郎的影子，自主和信念就不复存在，一种新鲜的愧疚感在折磨他的神经。

握着滚烫的平板车把手，小心翼翼地朝电焊机的声源处前行，时常因别人粗鲁的提醒声止步，不断调整方向。脑袋被火辣辣的阳光晒得发晕，失明后相对敏感的耳朵在充斥着机车运作的强烈噪音的环境中备受折磨。

这样的日子持续了一个月，工程竣工，全体散伙，捏着工头给的不知是多少数目的一沓钞票，在城中胡乱逛了一天，租房的计划以失败告终，房东给的理由都一样，钱不够。

内心毫无波动，揣着这笔钱在刮着凉风的街道随性地转，闻到不同寻常的食物香味，根据进进出出的脚步声推断出门的大概位置，大方地进去，摸索到一个没人的安静位置坐下。

就是在那时遇到了山治，一个大嗓门的男服务生过来要求先付钱再点餐，话说到一半变成了肉体碰撞地板和激烈的吵嚷声。索隆拿出那沓钞票拍在桌上，全数买酒，反正在分钱时工头给每人发一盒散伙饭，现在的他并不觉得饿。

那个浑身散发着烟味、踏着能跺响地板的皮鞋的家伙还是自作多情地亦或是炫技似的送上来一桌好菜。索隆每个盘子的都尝一遍，发自真心地告诉他确实做得很不错，然后再没动那些美味的料理，只管拿酒当水喝，要了一瓶又一瓶，直到山治气急败坏地嘶吼酒没了饭店该打烊了自己该滚蛋了。

索隆从不否认山治的人性闪光点，放到现世中当万人景仰的活雷锋都不为过，比如善良、有绅士风度、处事圆融。这样的山治确实给了索隆不可取代的帮助，比如找饭店里缺人手的借口让他留下，付三倍于劳动价值的工钱，提供舒适方便的住所还附加带路的无偿服务，在住所里存上足够数量的酒，即使给出了喜欢自己出演的作品、尊重一个敬业的好演员的牵强理由。

在关系熟络后慢慢演变成那家伙肉麻的告白，开始抛开所谓的尊重动手动脚。以前在影视圈混的时候确实听说过gay，没怎么在意，以为仅是两个志趣相投的男人看对眼后形成一种和男女之爱类似的关系。等山治把他的双手绑在床头像发情一样乱亲乱摸，将性器插进屁股快速地抽插，干得他丑态百出，羞耻地射精。确实，一直沉迷于梦想和信念的他属于禁欲系的，鲜少接受性教育，平日里解决生理问题时总把射精看成是和解决内急一样再正常不过的事。可那时被强上，感觉人生观都崩塌了，怎么能被强行扭转到女人的位置由人泄欲，受了再重的伤都能抑制住哼叫的他，在那样的情况下被折腾得灵魂出窍，发出连自己都陌生的声音。

等重获自由后，握起拳头用所剩不多的力气向山治报复，打了几下后觉得毫无意义，怒气并没有想象中那么旺盛，倒是心底的声音一直在嘲笑自己太弱。

始终没能脱离山治的纠缠，那混蛋整日像牛皮糖一样，拿出俘获自己真心的架势，明里暗里地提供各种便利和帮助。稍微放松一点敌意，他竟然提出拍三级片的意见，在长长的铺垫后坦诚了三级片导演、文斯莫克家族第三子的身份。

任索隆再孤陋寡闻也听过文斯莫克家族的杰尔马集团的名号，后来则从娜美的口中得知，文斯莫克家族主营大尺度的成人片生意几十年，兼具影片拍摄发售和情趣实体店的经营，产业链自成一体，垄断了国内大部分情色交易市场。

被扭曲的家族文化耳濡目染变成一个明着见了漂亮女人会喷鼻血、口口声声女权至上，在暗地里则对男人发情、把拍三级片看成家常便饭的流氓绅士色痞子，本身合情合理。但是，加上前面所说人性闪光点仍没概括完山治所有的性格属性。

那天严词拒绝山治的荒唐提议，忍无可忍地大吵一架，用激烈的态度要求断绝关系。随后，突然冒出三个男人，不由分说便动手，吃了寡不敌众和乙醚的亏，再恢复感知时已经被冰凉的锁链束缚住。

那是山治的两个哥哥和一个弟弟，名字太乱，没记住，只记得自己是怎么被他们用各种道具和胯间的凶器侮辱得生不如死，痛苦地熬过漫长的一天一夜。

而那个口口声声说爱自己为此纠缠了整整两个月的山治好像变了一个人，在毫无底气地用嘴和踢技阻止无果、再被兄弟群殴喝骂后变了一个人，安静地缩在离索隆不远的地方，不慎漏出没压抑住的抽泣。仅两声，听觉灵敏的索隆还是捕捉到了。

一次对付不了暴虐的兄弟就放弃了？懦弱了？带着疑虑，急切地想打破束手待毙的局面，不堪忍受纯粹的身体和尊严的迫害，索隆软下态度向山治谈判，与其这样窝囊地任人欺负，不如联合起来反抗。

山治一口否决，搪塞了一大堆客观的困难和一些莫名其妙的危险因素。再过一会儿，似乎不忍看自己这么难受，犹犹豫豫地帮忙撤掉两样道具，然而还没等缓过来，听到由远及近的脚步声和钥匙插入锁孔的声音，山治就像遭遇半夜鬼敲门一样，赶紧把那个粗大的按摩棒放回已然红肿流血的小穴里，小声追加了两句在索隆看来可有可无的道歉。面对哥哥的质问，话语里颤音不断，只是不断恳求，说他会努力劝服，不要再折磨索隆了，而这些乞求又换来兄弟的拳打脚踢。

而索隆遭如此折磨的原因很简单，被杰尔马集团看上了，只要答应拍片，不仅收益可观，四兄弟名下的公司由他选。当然，没有给索隆留任何拒绝的余地。这段SM的视频附带前面被山治强上的片段已经剪辑成微电影发布到杰尔马官方网站的VIP区，微电影的备份则随时准备转交索隆唯一的亲人耕四郎，也可以刻录成免费光盘四处散播。

这只是文斯莫克家族扩充新员工的初级手段，本不复杂的家底应该被调查得一清二楚了。在这个物欲横流的社会，耕四郎算一个跟不上时代潮流的隐世高人，完全是为了收养的孩子和学生考虑才配备了老式的按键电话和陈旧的黑白电视机，清心寡欲与世无争的他很少能接触网络这种东西，况且杰尔马的官方网站不是任何人都能玩，VIP区更不是有几个钱就能进。为了公司长久的发展和相对的隐蔽性，网站、影院和实体店都有相应的伪装，设置了一系列专业的验证门槛，非有心兼有钱者一律被拒。也就意味着只要没人说，耕四郎到死都会被蒙在鼓里。

后面的信息自然是在签了合约后，山治用来安慰心如死灰的索隆说的实情，言下之意是杰尔马公司的受众没合法影片那么多，还附带“我已经跟他们商量过了，让你到我这拍戏可能更容易处理一点，其实我习惯走温和路线，不会有多少粗暴的SM”的善意。

上药包扎的过程索隆一直静静地靠在棉被上，由着山治用行动洗刷歉意和愧疚。等他端来香喷喷的炒饭，终于找到撒气的好机会，作势要接过炒饭填肚子，却端着盘子朝散发烟味的方位泼去。

静默了十几秒，没什么动静，趁着狠劲儿爬起来揪住对方沾带了热腾腾饭粒的西装领带，用自认为最恶毒的话表达内心的感受，“你做的饭和你本人一样恶心，我已经吃腻了。”

山治剧烈地颤抖了一下，身体僵在原地，咬断的烟头掉到鞋面上，很快把布料灼出一个洞。索隆爬起身，一瘸一拐地向前走了几步，又被山治压抑的声音绊住了脚。

“从小到大，面对尼治、勇治、和伊治那样强得像怪物一样的疯子，我不是没做过发狂、抗争、逃离这样的壮举。没错，我也觉得自己很恶心，特别是小时候，被尼治绑在小黑屋的凳子上，浑身上下爬满毛茸茸的虫子，就算是现在再来一遍，我还是不能保证会不会像小时候那样哭鼻子。那么你呢，罗罗诺亚索隆？你不是击剑高手，还演过当世无敌的大剑豪？为什么会混到流落街头，要靠我这样恶心的人来可怜的地步？拍三级片和拍按照别人的剧本演的虚假而无聊的英雄主义动作片有什么本质的区别？早认清现实的话何必遭无妄之灾？而你的愚蠢和固执换来一张白纸黑字的男GV合同，现实就是这样，你所谓的骨气又改变了什么？”

盯着无法聚焦的红瞳半天，那双失去作用的眼睛像一道天然屏障，完全隔绝他的窥看和猜疑，在凝如冰山的脸上，更看不出任何情绪波动。山治轻轻摇了摇头，自顾自地絮絮叨叨：“说实话，我真的很恶心我自己，表面装出一副王子绅士的模样，内里却肮脏懦弱得不行。从妈妈病世，大姐和哲夫惨死的那天开始，一切就注定了，我永远反抗不了父兄，永远改变不了懦弱……在尼治相中你的时候，我知道你也逃不掉了，我就想着用温和一点的方式让你接受，不要激怒那些疯子，但是……”

索隆不知道听了那些话是何种心情，只是深刻感觉到，悲哀迅速在整个空间蔓延，一直苦苦恪守的希望似乎在那时候消散了。多少明白山治两个多月来坚持不懈的纠缠，应该是打算采取情感攻略的怀柔招式，但他的兄弟显然没有这样的耐心。

他没多少怨恨山治的心思，相反，还有几许同情，任何一个人成长在那样一个暴戾无情的家庭里，还能保持几分善良的本心已属不易，哪能再苛求许多。

上帝关上一扇门后会打开一扇窗。正值人生抉择最艰难的时期，他在纠结是该鱼死网破还是委屈自己向命运做第三次妥协。

拖着疲惫而残败的身体四处游荡，正撞见几个人上演追逃的戏码，被追的那个从他身边飞奔过去后又立马折回来，扒着他的肩膀，一边惊恐地喘粗气一边带着哭腔说，“大哥行行好，几个臭男人要非礼我。”

嗓音甜美，飞跑过去时拂过一阵带着神秘香味的气流，是女人没错，而且这个女人正是娜美。

索隆不清楚当时狼狈不堪的自己怎么就像一个路见不平的义士，后来问娜美，她玩味地笑笑说，“你当时面露杀意气势汹汹，我一眼就认出你是那个有名的动作演员，那要对付四个毛贼比我容易多了。”

确实，那会儿他被心机女大力往旁一推，正好拦在路中间，妨碍了四个男人办事，于是直截了当地开打。最后还剩一个的时候新伤旧伤一并叫嚣，只能用胳膊锁死对方的脖子，任凭他怎么翻滚挣扎都不松手。当体力透支过度意识模糊的时候，在一声惨绝人寰的痛吼中，危机解除。那个本该逃之夭夭的女人带着良心回来给男人补一记断子绝孙脚。

一场架打完，身体和脑子都被掏空了，只想安安静静地不动，借大地的冰冷凝固飘飘忽忽的思绪。这反让娜美产生了误会，以为他伤筋断骨行动不得，赶紧蹲下拉扯他的衣服试图检查伤口，好断定要不要送医或买药。

羞于暴露那些耻辱的伤，索隆撑身站起满血复活，鉴于半路拔刀相助的缘分，又同为无家可归的沦落人，就这样顺理成章地住在同一个屋檐下，娜美为此还给摇摆不定的索隆列出一堆现实的理由，比如房东是一个很好说话的老婆婆因此合租更便宜，放眼城中再找不到更合适的房，一起住彼此能照应，先试住一段时间，处不来的话再反悔也不迟。事实证明能处得不错，而且一住就是两年。

至于今天，是因为跨过了那条彼此尊重的界线，距离太近产生反作用一发不可收拾？只是，已经从骨子里开始腐朽堕落的自己有什么资格跟一个女人置气？猎奇女攻篇开机的时候没有拒绝，在浴室里体验被人玩弄的快感的时候没有拒绝，在她提到自己豁出一切拍的三级片人气下滑、在窘境中越发矛盾堕落的痛处时怒了，从什么开始，已经习惯自我麻痹，连渗入灵魂的丑恶也不敢面对了？

两年多来，不敢和耕四郎见面，仅是寄钱回去，迫不得已接通电话，被问到住处，每次都拿迷路不识位置当搪塞的借口，久而久之，师父也不再问了。

浓郁的黑暗像粘稠的液体，充满自己能感知的每个角落，阻住呼吸的通道，黏在脚上使得行路艰难。麻烦死了，碍事的用和道通通砍掉，他要找一个安静的地方，好好睡一觉，隔断乱七八糟的思绪。

人从来都是需要房子当庇护所的物种，不管有多破烂陈旧。对索隆来说，每次出麻烦事都是因为乱跑，遇到一些不该遇到的人。

这次也一样，睡梦中被剧痛唤醒，耳边充斥着三个男人嘈杂混乱的声音，从他们下流而又啰嗦的调戏中不难猜出事情的前因后果，昨晚不辨方向地乱走，迷迷糊糊地进了一扇大开的铁门，在草坪里转悠了一阵累了，随性地席地而睡。

那时，一个刚从成人影院的回来的男人带两个朋友回家消遣，发现大门敞开，怀疑进了贼，轻手轻脚地摸进去，没走几步就借昏暗的路灯瞧见带刀睡在自家草坪上的绿发男人。二话不说先合力控制住，解下皮带捆了手脚，等索隆惊醒时已经晚了。

检查过后发现，只是客厅丢了点现金珠宝和古董，安了多重防盗门的地方完好无损，但遭了贼还是影响打牌喝酒的心情，不过看意外送上门来的绿发男人，他们找到了新的消遣方法。爱看黄片的人必定知道杰尔马，知道公司的新宠罗罗诺亚索隆，更不乏为了这个有特殊吸引力的强受撸得天昏地暗的人，如今真人就在眼前，不做点什么真的对不起上天赠予的大好机会。说做就做，看索隆挣扎得厉害，赶紧找来绳子，学影片中的方法重新绑好。起初绿发男人还吵吵嚷嚷骂个不停，没办法，打开电脑播放一段他自愿在镜头前拍的诱人犯罪的下流玩意，绿发男人果然闭嘴了，任别人玩弄，不再吵闹骂人。

轮流玩了几个小时后一觉睡到天色大亮，看索隆沾了一身的黏腻液体玩心又起，招呼另外两个睡眼朦胧的朋友，把人抬到浴室，解开绳索，冲洗干净，趁着晨勃再过个瘾。

被折腾了大半夜的索隆赤条条地瘫坐在柔软的沙发上，浑身的僵麻酸痛劲儿还没有过。

找两件合适的衣服，连同填了一大串数字的蓝格子发票，扔到绿发男人身上，“发票上的钱够你花大半年了，昨晚的事儿咱们都不亏。”笑了笑，坐到旁边，勾住他的脖子，撩拨着红肿的乳粒，“你说你这么好的条件，光拍片子多局限，要是去实体店兼职，赚的不会比昨晚的少……”

话没说完，索隆挣扎着起来，胡乱把衣服裤子套在身上，赤着脚踩过飘落在地的大数额支票，摇摇晃晃地向前走，不料膝盖磕到茶几角，腿一软，差点又瘫下去。

一个男人忍不住笑出声，“你们就这样干看着心疼不？还不赶紧扶着给送回去，养足精神才能拍出好片……”

\+ + + +

随便吃点东西憋着气爬上床，娜美一晚上没睡好，天蒙蒙亮时，索隆还没回来，电话也打不通，隐隐有些担心。暗暗骂几句，还是换套衣服拿上包，开启手机定位，查找某个路痴的手机的位置。

赶到混乱的现场，差点没被吓得魂魄离体，来不及自责没有早点出来找人，一边拼尽全力狂跑一边扯开嗓门喊，“冷静点，白痴！你知不知道自己在干什么？!”

只有在电影或电视屏幕上才能看到那样的场景，绿发男人赫然变成一个从修罗场出来的冷血杀手，抓着一把白色的刀，对一个带伤逃跑的高个男人穷追猛打，大门边则另有两个捂着流血的伤口哼哼唧唧的人。

索隆听到娜美的声音后脚步顿了顿，非但没有冷却他心中的怒火反而勾起某些不好的回忆，这下更是铁了心不罢休，奋尽余力举起刀朝摔倒的高个男砍去。

“你到底要干什么？”知道凭自己的微薄力量无法阻止他，更不是像平时嬉笑怒骂时一个铁拳就能搞定的事，不知哪来的勇气，就那么果断地冲过去站在高个男面前，看血迹斑斑的刀刃落下来，在离左肩半厘米的位置凝固后，暗暗松口气。

花了几秒时间，从他胸腹和脖子上红红紫紫的痕迹推断出事发的原因，瞟一眼惊魂未定的高个男，抬手推开平举的刀，逼近两步，尽量收敛情绪，让说话的语调更平缓一点，“难受的话可以找那四兄弟报仇啊，为三个无赖坐牢甚至搭上性命不值。如果是想撒气的话现在算撒过了，他们也得到了教训。”

等索隆脸上的杀气慢慢散去，因怒意而急促起伏的胸口恢复正常的频率，才捡起扔在地上的剑鞘，连带自己的手帕一起递过去，用更柔和的语调说，“喏，把剑擦干净，收好。”

安抚好索隆，追上一瘸一拐准备出大门的三个男人，双手插腰，堵住唯一的路，“要满足私欲必须付出代价，行里的规矩你们都懂，他这个人性子孤僻，不太喜欢钱，只喜欢舞刀弄剑。我也不是无理取闹的女人，是你们先动歪念欺负了人，他生气无可厚非。至于你们的皮外伤，是他没控制好脾气。”转过身利落地掏出贴身藏的大额钞票再转过来分了钱，“你们不缺钱，但是看一个想钱想疯的穷女人把半年积蓄交出来的表情一定很痛快吧，确实，你们现在看到了。”

拨通山治的电话，简单说明状况，让他尽快开车赶来，对三个拿着钱一脸茫然的男人玩味地笑笑，“不想伤情加重造成什么不必要的后遗症的话最好回屋待着，我好人做到底，给你们简单地包一下。至于救护车，我刚才已经打电话叫了，马上就到。”

山治确实来得快，娜美在给人处理完伤口后正带着索隆找那部遗落的有定位功能的手机，找到后马上走，把打招呼的金发男人冷落在一边。

回去的途中两人一言不发，进屋后，不约而同地坐到陈旧的冷皮沙发上。任心里有多少话，也只能关起门来说，现在没外人掺和了，再不必克制情绪。

看索隆的眉头微微抖动，表情极其沉郁，多少能猜出他正在苦心酝酿表述一个惊人的决定的词句，很可能是一个草率而莽撞的决定。

在他说出那个决定前，娜美清清嗓子，显出一副漫不经心的样子，“呐，索隆，给过赔偿费再加上山治善后应该没问题了……昨天，其实我只是想帮你转变一下戏路……咳咳，本来昨晚打算给你过生日来着，买了一个小蛋糕，到现在都没动……看你这样子，大概又把自己的生日忘了。”

生日？今天11月11日？亏娜美还记得……名字罗罗诺亚索隆和生日都来源于襁褓上的留言，耕四郎是这么说的，索隆很少过生日自然不会在意这种东西，倒是这个女人，去年弄了一次，今年照例来。

仰靠在沙发上，胸中的苦闷并没有因为长叹一口气而缓解多少，嘴自然没法从死气沉沉的脑子里抽取稍微阳光一点的语句，“生日什么的本来就没意义，你还不如把置办蛋糕的钱搁银行卡里。我的账一直归你管，够抵你赔那三个人的钱了吧？”

低下头，揪紧了衣服布料，好不容易宁静的心湖再起波澜，“抵完债以后呢？”

“以后？除了继续在镜头前出卖身体外还能做什么？”

“如果你对这场戏有意见可以直接提!”盯着死寂的红瞳里满溢出来的晦暗，再雄健的肌肉仍支撑不起被掏空灵魂的身体，就那么有气无力地瘫靠在破旧的沙发上，那瞬间的感觉令她抓狂，再也控制不住即将失去重要东西的恐慌，“你这样要死不活的样子算什么？屈服了？绝望了？我确实是用了很愚蠢幼稚的手段来让你正视这个龌龊的职业，坦然地面对自己，不要再背负那么沉重的心里负担。但是啊，索隆……”看多了眼前这个集强大和脆弱于一体的矛盾的男人，一股酸楚泛上心头，“你不该是一个可以随便放任自己陷进哀伤的人，否则，你何必用古剑和杠铃坚持锻炼身体，觉得除去在摄像机前以赚钱为目标的欲望沉迷都是罪恶？你和同行的其他人不一样，他们中的大多数早就被现实和自我打败了。要是连你都放弃了，我又该相信谁？依靠谁？”

“……”

一口气说太多话有点口干舌燥，静默半晌，看绿发男人挺直了背脊握紧拳头，表情有所变化，知道自己的话对他有所触动，只是需要时间消化。索性去厨房喝杯橘子汁润润喉，提来放了一夜的小蛋糕摆在茶几上，撤掉周围的纸盖，递一支叉子到他触手可及的地方，“昨晚没来得及吃的蛋糕，都切好了，暂时当早饭。”

索隆侧了侧头，跟不上动作的视线凝固在虚空，勒痕未消的手却缓慢而精准地到达叉子所在的方位。

高跟鞋的声音远去，隔壁房间叮叮咣咣地响。索隆愣了半分钟，拿着叉子扎在散发甜香味的地方，戳起一小块放进嘴里。过于甜腻的奶油放得很少，为了迎合他的口味还掺了葡萄酒调和，空着肚子的时候一向不挑剔，更何况是一个带有特殊心意的蛋糕。

在遇到娜美以前，索隆自认为对女人没什么想法。武侠剧动作片里的女人大多是衬托男人英雄气概的附属品，自身条件有限，能力和胸襟无法达到男人的高度；至于古伊娜，停留在世上的时间不长，更何况曾经很强的她，也会摸着开始发育的胸部说是女人就无法达到剑术顶峰的丧气话。

要达到不断变强的目标，要禁欲专注，更不能和满脑子粉色幻想的麻烦女人扯上任何关系。要论传宗接代，老师耕四郎没有像强调剑术秘诀那样强调这种遥远的事，索隆更不会在意了。所以在受了山治照顾以及被人强上了却没有坚定地把色卷眉揍死的时候，索隆怀疑自己被掰弯了。

而偏偏在信念崩陷的时候遇上习惯性地保持距离的异性，事情的走向变得难以控制。因为娜美不属于他传统认知里的那种带着粉色幻想的小女人，也不算强悍得没有女人味的女汉子。一定要形容的话，她像一潭变幻莫测的水，强悍时如汹涌如巨浪，柔弱时如山间细泉入池塘，会毫无原则地服软耍心机，更不缺女人的温柔细腻，没有半点粉色幻想偏对钱财珠宝爱得深沉。索隆不否认自己像一块固执的顽石，更要承认在顽石掉入这潭水后被磨损了棱角偏偏无计可施，只好无奈地认命，谁叫自己应承了合租房子的条约，给了别人攻陷的机会。

一开始，她扮演的是温柔小女人的角色，帮助他更快适应黑暗中的生活。第一件大事就是怎么通过钞票纹路辩真假识面额，然后是怎么用收音机增加娱乐放松心情。至于最关键的算步数辨方向，在娜美发现索隆的路痴黑历史后彻底放弃，克服困难进了一款有定位和语音功能的二手手机，装在一个有长挎绳的小袋子里，要求他时刻挂在脖子上。

到那时候，彼此差不多都混熟了，娜美的性子彻底放开，开始使唤眼前的现成劳力搬东西干杂活，一言不合挥动铁拳算小事，为了浪费的金钱暴走时恨不得提刀杀人。

索隆不是一个任人爬到头上作践的抖m，强他十倍的男人都不行更何况是个女人。索隆也自问过，为什么能忍受她的怪脾气，慢慢地居然习惯了这种相处模式。回想起初遇的情景，似乎得到了答案。

在一个男人最落魄灰心、认为因自身太弱才会被文家兄弟凌侮时遇到了一个女人，这个女人第一眼就认为这个男人有帮她的能力。在日后的同居生活中，依靠他的力量，在碰到不怀好意的人时会躲到他身后寻求安全感，说交给你了。

被人需要被认同以至被理解，对一个自尊心强的男人来说无比重要。

再回想被山治纠缠的那段时间，尽管他也创造各种条件给索隆安排活，但那样的条件，连索隆都能感觉出是委婉的借口，一个生意红火的饭馆会招不到人需要找一个没什么服务经验的瞎子？之后联系山治的告白和渐渐暴露出的真实目的，不难理解，那只是夹杂着不良动机、爱意和同情的施舍手段，把他当八点档肥皂剧的傻白甜女主，会因为馈赠和关心而沦陷。

这种感情本身就不公平。

“你在发什么呆啊？赶快去洗澡，伤药在这儿，洗完澡一定要用!”

想得正入神突然被打扰莫名觉得不爽，“麻烦死了，我要喝酒……”

话到一半，脑门挨了一记铁拳，“喝你个大头鬼？还想不想要身体？都说了不要在我面前摆一副要死不死的臭样子，赶紧振作起来!真是的，浪费多少时间……我该去准备中饭了，昨晚的菜热热还能吃，不会等太久。”

拿她没办法，任心里有再多愤懑的情绪，还是要努力消化，为了她今早义无反顾的救场行为。

彻底被激怒提刀伤人时，记忆里总闪现往昔意气风发和现下龌龊不堪的对比图，越发怨愤难平，如果失去的不是光明而是记忆，就不用背负沉重的过去凄惨地活着，他可以像业内的一部分GV男优一样，愉快地出卖身体笑着领取报酬。既然这样，那就宰了这三个点醒他的麻木和堕落的混蛋，不管是坐牢也好偿命也罢，总比过窝囊的生活强。

没想到，女人偏在那时出现了，竟不要命地站在一个发疯的瞎子的刀口下，还拿出了半年的积蓄低声下气地安抚三个渣滓，免得他们到杰尔马集团生事，给自己惹来无妄之灾。

那时，难以抑制的狂怒真的是瞬间消弭。娜美当时是什么表情索隆不清楚，只记得她每逢领薪资的时候都要到卧室一遍遍地数钱算账，激动得整宿睡不着觉，傻笑声隔着两堵墙都能听见，购物时砍价饶舌能把卖主气吐血，要在街上车上碰到扒手劫匪，就算对方是壮男也能激发她十倍的勇气护卫财产。

爱财爱到癫狂，人生的唯一目标好像就是搜罗钱财收入囊中，这样的女人却为了一个同居的室友把能让她心疼大半年的血汗钱交出去，回来后都不抱怨，反倒可怜兮兮地来一句，要是你都放弃了，我又该相信谁，依靠谁。

洗完澡忍着痛上了药，身体轻松许多，出了浴室闻到饭菜的香味，好像所有的不愉快都消失了。

娜美说过山治的厨艺比她高过不止一个层次，然历来过清俭生活的索隆不以为然，饭菜能饱腹下酒即可，只要不是黑暗料理，能有多大区别。清楚地记得山治花两个小时做了两三口就能吞下的糕点，每次做菜总要准备一大堆原材料在各种复杂的工序下穷折腾，不得不说，所谓的高雅和艺术在现实需要面前就是无聊做作。

嚼着刚热好的剩菜，想到色厨子，想到万恶的文斯莫克，索隆放下筷子抓起玻璃瓶灌一口，却是酸甜的橘子汁。“喂，娜美，不要拍女攻篇了。”

“那你的GV呢？恐怕杰尔马公司……”

玻璃瓶重重磕在桌子上打断她的话，红眸中泛起冰冷的水雾，“我不是在说我的问题，是在说你的问题!”深深吸两口气平复一下情绪，“这不是一条水清底浅的河，哪怕你只是伸一只脚进去试探也很容易陷进去!”

看着男人略显苍白的严肃脸，娜美微微一笑，悄悄往他碗里夹两箸菜，“就一部微电影而已，可以跟山治协调好，按我拍正规片的装束，至于昨天的那一段，我并没有转到剧组。”

索隆皱起眉头，不依不饶，“以你的条件，不愁接不到戏，不拍戏还可以拍广告当模特，干什么都比跟河杰尔马扯上关系好……”

“可惜我们没有任性的资本，索隆。虽然是在山治手底下拍戏，但报酬和分红全看总部根据点击量和销售量划定的份额，中途放弃的话势必要算上剧组前期准备的烂账，可能他们一不高兴，你大半年的活都白干了。”顿了顿，突然俏皮一笑，“还是，你在关心我？”

“谁他妈关心你？老子操心自己还来不及！”说完，只管埋下头扒饭掩饰窘迫的表情。

瞥一眼对方泛红的耳廓，娜美也不点破，只是搁下碗掏出手机，“那就这样定了，明天你休息一天，我跟山治商量剧情的设置，重新调整尺度，后天再拍。”

娜美不清楚自己对索隆是怎样的感情。同为影视人，第一次见识这个人是通过他那部火爆的电影和附带的种种传闻，日后时不时会关注一下，也没太在意，到轰动影视圈的大事件发生，坐在电影院里，在悲壮的背景音乐中看到血腥刺眼的真实画面，也同其他泪点低的看客一样捂住半张脸泣不成声，不是出于同情，而是映射到自身的经历，对人性的复杂和社会的残酷感同身受罢了。

只是没想到他还能在残酷的现实中重新站起来，和自己的命运连结到一起，有机会重新认识这个传言中冷酷狂傲不解风情、善武好斗路痴固执的男人。

确实，几天的短暂相处就把他的品性看个通透，没事总喜欢拉一张冷脸，视方向为垃圾，说话别扭死要面子，辩不过就发脾气炸毛，说话不懂委婉句句带刺，让人恨不得给他几拳才解气。

刚同居那会儿，鉴于绿发男人的低气压，娜美还是稍稍克制本性免得给自己惹麻烦，不过在挖掘到他不为人知的新奇点后，自认为识人的本领不输于分辨财宝，终于能安心地接纳这个室友。

这世上，能让娜美付出全部信任的人不多，男人更是少之又少，说起来，大半生的噩梦阴影还是男人造成的，这是后话。而索隆是娜美能看得通透的人，除去上述那些让人头疼的硬伤，他算一条有血性的汉子。平时寡言少语，一旦开口就是有分量的话，对承诺言之必践。身体加剑技锻炼比一日三餐还规律，不论寒暑风雨无阻。自带令人心安的可靠感觉，强悍好斗却不暴戾，哪怕一段时间后确认他在拍GV片。

常年关注各种情报，对文斯莫克不算陌生，不用多作调查都能猜到事情的前因后果，而索隆在她面前掩饰得很好，和做普通工作没什么区别。难以想象对他这种孤傲好强的人来说去做一个扭曲人格践踏尊严的工作需要承受多大的压力，只知道过刚易折，一旦到了临界点，就会向极端的方向发展，索隆终究只是一个顽强坚韧的普通人而已。

捱过一年多，一些无法掩饰的问题逐渐显露。向业内的几个GV工作人员套过话，了解了七七八八。为了达到赏心悦目的拍摄效果，差不多每次拍做爱镜头，被上的一方要浣肠，靠药物和道具唤起快感是常事，有时因身体透支生理反应不明显，就用人造的精液替代品灌入，假造高潮，依靠替身拍射精特写镜头的情况很少，远没有专场演员倾力表现更博人眼球，观众往往喜欢刺激的真实场景。而肉戏一般集中在一个时间段或一两个场景拍完，剧情戏和休息日留给演员恢复精力，好则一周一次肉戏，有时急于赶工，三天两天的短暂间隔照样要上。

肉戏拍多了之后，索隆的自控能力难免下降，不管是身体上还是心理上。有时睡到半夜，他会条件反射似的做春梦，扯掉衣服，在床上不停地扭动摩擦，哼叫半天。随后，他偷偷摸摸地带道具回家，在自认为没人的时候窝在卫生间里自慰，平日灵敏的听觉被欲望蒙蔽，有两次，连她开锁进门都不知道。

娜美不清楚自己是受了影响还是人的本性使然，撞见这样的荒唐场景竟然也兴奋起来，难耐的扭动柔化了强健的肌肉轮廓，忍不住对这具莫名性感的身体想入非非。好奇之下甚至开启干老本行的隐藏技能，从山治那儿骗得账号成功黑进杰尔马集团的官方网站，进了VIP会员区。GV板块的女性会员比例超乎想象，让她欣慰地发现自己不是异类。

点开几部高人气的作品，那种兴奋和猎奇的心态很快被无形的压抑击破了。很难相信这就是她印象中的那个血性汉子，在摄像机和剧本的操控下，他根本就像一个没有灵魂的木偶，任凭其他演员一次次地进入，按要求表现出镜头感十足的生理反应，或是在道具的捆缚下挣扎哭叫。拍得多了，似乎连索隆本人都麻木得失去了底线，轮奸SM男妓女装play……什么戏都敢接。

草草看一下这些作品的评论，不外乎是各种花样的下流调戏、花痴和享受，甚至还有对应的同人产物和周边广告。

就是太了解索隆这个人，才深深地感到痛惜和悲哀，镜头下的他远没有躲在家里自慰时那么洒脱自然。而那些把欢乐建立在演员的痛苦上的观众在看多了某种套路后，渐渐失去了新鲜感，不屑再把钱耗在曾经吸引过他们的娱乐玩具上。

比起那些没有任何心理负担、惯会挖掘自身表演潜力的竞争对手，消极应战的索隆撑不了多久，他不管是身体上还是心理上都在抵触，偏偏卡在夹缝里进不得退不得。同样矛盾痛苦的还有娜美，没法帮他结束GV生涯，一则是跟杰尔马违约代价沉重，二则是想不出还有什么收入可观的工作适合他。唯一能做的是减轻他的心理负担，然而事实证明，这是一个漫长而艰难的过程。

处理完家里的杂事，娜美马上约见山治商谈改剧本调整尺度的事，直接否决霸气女王攻和落魄傲娇受的人设，建议往清新的正常方向发展。

纯粹的卖肉和调教梗在索隆身上已经用烂了，加再多花样和元素也是换汤不换药。最关键的一点是花名在外的山治导演对女人的理解太片面化理想化，生气挥铁拳叫霸气，正常地说笑叫温柔可爱，好像索隆这样不懂浪漫的冷酷男就活该被自带圣母光环的女攻驯得服服帖帖。

实际的方案远比讲大道理来得实在，依照长时间拍戏的经验草草拟个故事框架，设想了几个合适的场景，成功说服山治，让他先行准备。回来后抓连夜赶工完善剧本，再帮索隆记台词熟悉拍摄流程。

这个微电影就是现实生活的翻版，一个过气女明星和GV男优的日常故事。有自慰癖好的男人趁晨勃的时候在床上饥渴地追寻快感，玩到一半却被女室友催促着出门。他急于遮掩穿反了裤子，只好套上长一点的外衣，夹着异物陪室友出去。

对男人来说，陪女人逛街一向是地狱级别的忍耐修炼，被嘈杂的宣传广播和揽客神曲吵得心烦意乱不算，两手拎着诸多袋子，亦步亦趋，走走停停，听女人不遗余力地砍价，嘴还不能闲着，当她站在衣架面前患上选择困难症的时候，最好能给一点意见，哪怕这种意见很外行。在这样的背景下，一个变相自慰的男人更是处境窘迫。一开始他还能趁女人挑拣商品的空隙退到一边，悄悄伸手进裤子里抚慰下体，到手里的货物多了之后，走路都不利索了。买好东西后进自助饭馆，剧情转向小高潮。

可能经娜美指引后本色出演的缘故，而且肉戏尺度一般，所以这次拍摄比较顺利，索隆也注意感情的投入和情绪调整。

拍摄地点定在山治的餐馆里，这家餐馆一层做餐饮，地下室、二楼和三楼则是杰尔马公司的成人实体店，便于布景。

那边一打板，娜美迅速进入角色状态，捧着橘子汁小口小口地抿，含带笑意的眼睛频频光顾坐在旁边的绿发男人。

“陪我逛了这么久，不渴吗？”边说边推一杯饮料到他面前。

“不……没关系……”索隆局促地握紧拳头又松开，深吸两口气。

“看你的脸色不太好……”娜美坐近一点，抬手环住他的腰，“果然是身体里有东西的缘故，这里……”说话时掀起他的衣摆，拨弄一下裤子上的凸起物，温言劝道，“别紧张，我帮你弄一下就不会那么难受了……正好，裤子反了，拉链在后面更方便……”看那张红得像大虾一样的俊脸，不理会他嘟嘟囔囔的推拒，拉下裤链，手指挤进沾了湿黏液体的股缝摸到硅胶棒的月牙形手柄，凑到他耳边放低声音，“我们坐在墙角里，不会有人注意这边的。稍微往后挪一点，对……屁股担在凳子外面……”

娜美坦然自若地坐着，一手端果汁，一手抓着硅胶棒缓缓抽送，看绿发男人弓起脊背，健壮的胳膊撑在桌面，整个人半趴着，于是适时加快抽送的频率。

摇臂摄像机不断下降调整角度，探到人和墙角之间的空隙里，拍下淫靡的特写：纤巧的白皙手指与麦色的臀峰对比鲜明，硅胶棒卖力地在绯色的肉穴里活动，媚肉裹着棒体扯出又随着动作被塞回去，晶莹的汗珠滑过浑圆的曲线，与硅胶棒带出的粘液混在一起。

潮红的脸，迷离的表情，索隆的状态足够到位，这样享受式的温柔调教让他飘飘欲仙，不再关注摄像机的存在，反倒主动寻找情趣，隔着裤子抓住胯间鼓起的尤物大力挤揉，口一张一合，脖子放低，灼热的气息喷吐在撑着桌面的胳膊上。酥酥痒痒的快感温吞却绵长，折腾得他欲罢不能，很快湿了裤裆。

听到邻桌刻意放低的议论声，索隆从享受中回过神来，腹诽一下为了报酬卖力配合的群众演员，难堪地转过头，“够……够了……”老套的欢爱浅尝辄止，接下来是索隆离座去卫生间的长镜头。

猜不透拍摄时状态满点的缘由，非要形容的话，好比平时挨了娜美的拳头，为了面子嘴上要叨叨几句，内心却没能生发真正意义的火气。不管是正常戏还是肉戏都在很自然的令人放松的氛围里，不受太多拘束。

拍摄紧锣密鼓地进行，除了吃饭和转移场地时乘车，几乎没多少休息时间。

黄昏时的对白戏，直接选景在住房前院的一棵矮小的橘子树下。橘发女子沐浴在暖橙色霞光中，发色更显鲜亮，面容更为恬静，绿发男人背光而立，身形的轮廓隐隐绰绰，清冷的脸庞上撒下大片的阴影。

“算起来，跟你这个笨蛋做室友快两年了，虽然你老是惹麻烦做蠢事，但是少了一个白痴总是不习惯。嘛……今天收成不错，我心情好，准你提一个要求，只要不是太过分。”

晚风吹过，三枚水滴形耳坠相互碰撞发出清脆的乐音，绿发男人有磁性的声线与此协调一体，“如果不介意的话，我想看看你……”

在索隆的记忆里，三级片总是充斥着各种淫秽和阴暗，断不会有所谓的罗曼蒂克，然而在此时此刻，在娜美的构想下，他抬起手，试探伸过去。稍稍卷曲的柔顺发丝，娇嫩的肌肤，圆滑的轮廓在下巴处收成完美的弧度。陌生的触感令他微微分神，这样的脸，一定比记忆中的任何女性都漂亮。

忽然，指尖接触到不同寻常的灼热液体，像被烫到一样，宽厚的手掌颤了颤，迅速收回去。

“真是笨蛋呐……”橘发女子微微垂首，晶莹的泪滴镀上浓郁的橙色，悄然滚落。

索隆怔怔地立在当地，指尖仍留有液体的余温，记住了这灼烧心脏的感觉，再难忘怀。旁人都说娜美演技超神，但在那时很难感觉她的演技，毕竟有些情感不是演技所能撑持的。

这部所谓的女攻片肉戏很普通，女主最大的露点也就是泳池都能见到的比基尼，销量和点击量却出乎一般人的意料。

一般人不包括总导演山治，在片场监督的时候他就感觉到一种和谐的氛围，主演配合默契，在拍肉戏时多多少少带点别扭和抵触情绪的索隆竟能自然而然地发挥，既表现了受该有的做爱反应，又与自身的阳刚强韧相统一。最主要的，大改过的剧本不再走花样卖肉的烂俗路线，而是在用最平常细微的角度叙述一种微妙的感情。

娜美在镜头前流泪是个意外，改过的剧本设计的是微笑，还有几句文艺的台词，但在那样的场景下，流泪反应才是最合适最戳人心的表现方式。或许不该说成表现方式，很可能是橘发女子发自真心，情不自禁。

也是在那日黄昏，见到女人汹涌的泪水和男人深深的动容，他好像开始明白，为什么索隆对他的态度一直停留在两年前，连尽心交结的娜美也对他保持着普通朋友间应有的距离和礼貌，为什么他们能做两年室友，彼此关系融洽。

娜美跟三级片的交集也仅限于唯一一次跟索隆的合作，之后她接受一个二线导演的邀请去拍广告，不管能赚多少，总比窝在家里或是向杰尔马妥协强。

索隆一直忐忑不安，不知道娜美的工作步入正轨是吉兆还是暴风雨前的宁静。三个月转瞬即逝，事先说好去逛商场，娜美迟迟没来接人。在强尼的帮助下回去，摸索着到达家门口，推开虚掩的木门进到里屋，很快捕捉到断断续续的抽泣声。

这是在哭？在索隆的印象里，脑补的这个女人的标志性表情该当是捏紧拳头牙尖嘴利才对，如果不发脾气，也该是乐呵呵的欢脱模样，偶尔也做回正常女人，温顺得像只家猫。

像现在这样泣不成声的情况……应该没有，她身上自带阳光的秉性，不管生活有多不如意，还是能说笑骂人，颓丧的时候不少，但振作得更快。

只是今天怎么了……在她身边站了快十分钟，她还是没有半点振作的意思。

“发生什么事了？”预感到能让娜美变成一个脆弱的普通女人的一定不是小事，“是钱出了问题？”

一个关键字眼，立马激起对方声嘶力竭的悲泣和骨节磨动的奇怪声音，“出去！不用你管！已经……已经全完了……”

索隆静静地站在原地，忽略拍了激烈肉戏后酸软的身体和隐隐作痛的私处，理清思绪，试探着问，“是债主拿钱赖账？还是……”

“你不会明白的！你怎么可能明白？不要再提钱的事，不要！”歇斯底里地吼完，一下子桌翻椅倒，折腾不到半分钟，又急切地朝门口冲。

索隆被脚边的杂物绊了两下，恼火地踢开，紧赶几步追到人，捞到纤细的胳膊，一把拽回来，砰地关上门，夺下挎包，摸出一把水果刀。“你打算怎么做？用这个解决所有的麻烦？去杀了恶龙？”

“为什么……你会知道！？”

“大概是一年前……我们一起拼酒，你喝得太多了……”

诚然，娜美的个性中多少有和自己相似的地方，比如绝不轻易在人前暴露自身的脆弱。一开始，她就轻描淡写地用“还巨额债务努力赚钱”圆了合租廉价房的理由，然而在拼酒的那天晚上，也许是女人的胃容量有限消化不了太多酒精，也许是遇到烦心事情绪低落使酒量打了折扣，喝迷糊了之后就絮絮叨叨地讲开了，从最近的报酬被克扣事件说到闯荡影视圈，又东拉西扯一番，聊到小时候的遭遇，这令昏昏欲睡的索隆打起精神，多少知道了娜美迷恋钱财的根源所在。

有善良的养母贝尔梅尔和同为孤儿的义姐诺琪高是件幸运的事，然而幸福到十岁时突然终止，自此，人生一片晦暗。

娜美所在的可可西亚村位于郊区，全村靠种植瓜果蔬菜维系生活，算不上富足却也自得其乐，还能攒下几个闲钱。然而好日子没过几年，不知怎的，地方政府瞧上了大片的田地和果园，前来谈判的代表阿龙咄咄逼人，给每家分一笔象征性的抚慰款后勒令搬走，一周之后便要占地拆房。阿龙及其手下拿刀带棍，村长阿健带头抗议被打伤，脾气躁的男人都急红了眼上前拼斗，闹了没多久，镇长带警察前来镇压暴乱，举着扩音器，扬言不遵政令者强制拘留，直接扣除抚慰款。田地屋舍无疑是村民的命根子，相当一部分人都不愿轻易妥协，局面越闹越僵，镇长甚至气急败坏地恐吓，说再不服从命令就一把火烧了村子。

贝尔梅尔在机关部门当过秘书，算村里少有的文化人，明白对方有备而来难以善了，老早就找来录音机搁角落里录现场的声音，见现下闹得太僵，干脆站出来行缓兵之计，接受了抚慰款，在协议上签字按手印，奉劝众人好汉不吃眼前亏。反抗无效，大部分人都只有被迫接受，少数几个顽抗到底的直接被押上车。在阿龙等人撤走之后，马上写一份陈情书，纠集各家户主按手印，保存好磁带，把娜美和诺琪高安置在村长阿健家，由阿健的儿子陪同，一起进城找市长上诉。

一去便杳无音信，一周后传来两人遇车祸身故的消息，阿龙送来了两罐骨灰盒，顺便传达政府的指令，因村民无端妨碍行政，污蔑镇长，使得投资商撤销项目产生大笔违约款，要求肇事村民缴纳高额罚款，短期内交不出的没收财产。

娜美不止一次听大人议论，贝尔梅尔是被蓄意谋害，只是平头百姓势微难与官斗，此次便是杀鸡儆猴。她聪颖过人，自然能明白一二，而面对远超家庭承受能力的所谓的行政处罚，娜美表现出和年龄不相称的成熟，有参演两部影视剧当过小童星的经历，她仰头看着凶狠霸道的阿龙放出豪言，承诺要做一个赚大钱的演员，出十倍的价位赎回房子和橘园。

儿时的想法始终太幼稚，演艺之路走得异常艰难，逼不得已时甚至冒险偷窃。而诺琪高为了保住房地不被改造转让，留一个栖身的家，因极力抗争，被带去阿龙团伙里当免费劳力使，也算是约束娜美的人质。

曾经纯真阳光的小女孩在现实的磨砺中渐渐成熟，比同龄人更懂安身立命之道，在演艺圈站稳脚跟时，片酬已跻身一线演员之列，有希望赎回房地，还立下帮衬其他村民的志向。

辛苦赚的钱大部分喂给了那条贪得无厌的恶龙，精明的娜美不是没想过扳倒他获得自由，只是这恶棍使了手段，从谋暴利的投机商转行成地方官，又一步步走高，坐上sunny市市长的位置，滥用职权加税加债不在话下，警局和地方军队俨然成了他实行流氓政策的后盾。名不副实的sunny市，有阿龙和主营情色产业的文斯莫克家族在，一派乌烟瘴气。一年前娜美和索隆拼酒的当天，正是阿龙升任市长时她塞了一大笔庆贺费的日子。

娜美做好了阿龙无休止加息的心理准备，就是没想到他会巧立名目把三个存折上的钱洗劫一空，势必让她背负一辈子的债务。

十年了，为了用力所能及的方式摆脱困境，她拼命省钱赚钱几乎走火入魔，等存折上的钱接近期盼的数字，又突然发现巨大的数字化为零，长久以来的隐忍坚强如玉山崩塌。

一年前，索隆听完娜美在酒醉时透露的经历，算是真正了解了这个女人，骨子里的血性多少和自己有相通的地方，不过换自己面临这种境地，未必能处理得比她好，而她始终是一个需要依靠的女人，才会找一个室友填充空荡荡的屋子。

“是……你知道了……知道了又能怎么样？我杀不了阿龙，难道你就可以？”

索隆眉头舒展，嘴唇轻抿，平静的脸上读不出任何情绪，倒像一个看客。等娜美吼完，呼吸渐趋均匀，能把注意力集中过来，才平静地开口，“不是杀阿龙，而是解决问题，想一个加上我之后就能行的办法，我知道你的脑子一向灵活。”

“办法……”视线转向窗外，枯枝上的一抹新绿跃入眼帘，心底的阴霾似乎消散了一些，“是啊，还有你帮我……”

哭也哭过了，丧气话也说够了，索隆都能相信自己，又有什么理由再继续颓废。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

空旷的卧室被莹白的灯光填满，家具只有一张大床一套桌椅和一个衣柜，和屋主人的脸色一样清冷。结束一天工作的山治坐在电脑桌前，注意力完全被屏幕里的香艳场面吸引，看绿发男人弓身侧躺在床上，捏着又粗又长的道具反复插入湿润的穴口，配合着对方轻浅的呻吟，金发男人加快了套弄性器的节奏，而场景的切换败了兴致，他连忙腾出一只手拉进度条，调整到下一处继续。只是不管怎么努力，始终达不到快乐的顶点。

外屋忽然响起重重的敲门声，烦躁状态的他本不想去理会，基于对方可能是女士，他耐着性子问一句，“谁？干什么？”

“我。”

所有猜想全数被否定，一直不在状态的老二因这个意想不到的声音微微翘起，小腹涌上一股热意。迅速拉起宽松的睡裤掩盖罪证，出去打开反锁的门，在昏暗的光线下将立在门口的绿发男人仔细打量一遍，衣服上还沾有夜晚的露气，蒙上一层灰雾的赤眸似乎比平日多了几分光泽。

“有空吗？”

看对方像遇到困难时要找人说事儿的行为状态，山治答一声“有”将人让进屋，正犯愁该怎么招呼时，卧室传出不和谐的声音。对索隆的主动到来全没心理准备，大脑当机竟忘了在开门前顺手点暂停键。

自行取乐时粘了一手不明液体，有轻微洁癖的他还是在尴尬无措中把干净的睡衣当抹布反复蹭，然后又意识到面前的绿发男人看不见他手上的东西，赶紧处理发出不和谐的声音的电脑才是正事。

索隆行事一向直接干脆，在山治说出“你先坐”的客套话并迈步去卧室前他已经径直走到发出声音的机器旁边，打乱山治的救急计划，歪着头听了十几秒，问道，“片场没看腻，回家再要重温几遍？”这样事不关己的态度就像一个拍正常向影片的演员问看他的作品这么多遍腻不腻一样。

山治没有辩解的意思，在两年前第一次和他发生关系的时候，对索隆的欲望和态度昭然若揭，此后念想未灭也在情理之中。“作为一个男人，尤其是拍三级片的文斯莫克家族的男人，有生理需求很正常，是吧……”

索隆皱了下眉头，无所谓地晃晃脑袋，“说得也是。欲望就是人类的本能，哪怕没什么需求，被不断地影响后也会产生新习惯。所以……如果我没听错的话 ，你不光是在重温吧？”

山治有些难以适应，氛围一度让他不知所措，“你是要排演新戏还是有什么要求？我……剧本还没修改，我是导演不会参与演出，应该不需要跟你对戏。”

“是，进了你的班底以来一直是这样，我奇怪的是为什么你不亲自上，宁肯多此一举地临时训练演技生疏的家伙？”

这样的解释愈发让山治感到困惑，自闹掰以来，就算在片场演戏，索隆也断不会说这种大尺度的话。如今他不光说了，还果断凑过来，隔着睡裤摸到他胯间的肿胀，大胆地揉弄。

传递过来的肌体热度灼烧着理智，山治失控地揽住索隆的臀胡乱抚摸，凑到他耳边低语道，“绿藻头，你……你今天很奇怪……”

“平时拍戏不也这样？”索隆推开那只乱摸的手，将裤子扯下一点箍在大腿上，露出光裸的臀部，“只不过是有无摄像机和是否是你上我的区别……”拽住股缝间露出的一截细绳，另一只手攥紧桌角支撑住前倾的身体后，开始慢慢往外拉埋在体内的道具。

那是拍戏时用过的串珠，像葡萄似的一长串，每颗玉米粒大的珠子上都有凸起的圆头小刺，这串东西需要要用一根细棍才能将其捅入后穴内。和一般的拉珠不一样，被包裹住的一大串珠子会随着穴肉的蠕动挤压改变形状，顺应内部空间，整体体积虽大却像夹着一团棉花，无法给人制造饱实的快感，与嫩肉亲密接触的无数圆头小刺反倒弄得穴肉酥痒难耐。第一次用时坚持不到十分钟就忍不住要拿出来，后面受拍摄限制慢慢忍受克制，这次从家里到这里，夹了快半个小时了吧。好在是托强尼送来的，除了在文斯莫克家的宅院找山治的房间花了点时间，还算走运，挨到现在，该结束了。

串珠慢慢撑开肛周的筋肉滑出来，解放的穴口立刻痉挛似的开合，送出一溜黏连的液体。又不是第一次看这种场景，有什么稀奇的，两年里拍戏无数，这个眼熟的洞吞吐过各式各样的道具以及很多男人的肉棒。

现在，绿发双腿发抖，将上身的重量交给面前的桌子，被串珠开掘过的后穴酥痒难耐，只要山治将那根同样饥渴的肉棒插进去，水到渠成。

这种遵从本能的行为却僵持在充斥着淫靡味道的空气中，山治想起两年前索隆被迫与杰尔马集团签约后，因被戳中痛处一时失控，用这根凶器做了不可原谅的事，自此，两年间再没碰过他，也没和任何人发生关系，即使由着其他男人在拍戏的场合上他，很讽刺。

不过，现在做这种事，不需要纠结吧？被带害进地狱的绿发男人在两年前表达过恶心自己的态度后，就像什么都没发生过一样，该拍戏拍戏，该正常交流就交流，不会表现出明显的仇视恨意。正所谓有爱才有恨，即使索隆曾经有好感也被扼杀殆尽，何谈爱意。自己何尝不是？在索隆不断被别的男人占有时，最初的痛心愧悔逐渐随索隆的冷漠而淡化，就像哥哥所说的，自己性格中根深蒂固的优柔寡断和衍生的悲观不适合恋爱，对彼此都是莫大的折磨，所以山治选择听之任之，顺从自己的本能把肿胀的性器轻松埋入湿润的小穴内，娴熟地快速抽送。

不断摩擦的交合处灼热异常，在对方的一连串混乱的呻吟过后，山治捏住悬挂三枚水滴耳坠的耳垂轻轻捻揉，放慢攻势，“你来是为了什么？”

粗重的喘息中夹杂着难以压抑的轻哼，似乎是无法忽视被挑逗的快感，趴伏在桌上的索隆用手肘艰难地撑起上身，“你……觉得呢？唔……”

没得到确切的答案又瞧不见对方的表情，从进门开始，他所做的怎么看都是直白的引诱，心里有些窝火，狠狠顶到那个要命的点上又迅速拔出，将人翻个身正对自己。

桌子的棱边硌着腰，灼热的气息喷吐在脸上，索隆皱皱眉头转过脸，“去床上……”

床就在三步远的地方，山治用最快的速度完成抱人上床按倒插入的一系列动作，压在他身上，对着烫红的耳廓吹气，“我记得你一向不喜欢拐弯抹角的。”

“呃……人总是……会变的……”索隆放松全身享受舒服的床，既不推拒也不主动迎合，“就是不知道……你是不是还愿意……义无反顾地为女人拼命？”

“是娜美小姐有事找我帮忙？呵呵……真可笑，只要她说一声我做什么都愿意，何必要你多此一举？”

“如果是跟文斯莫克家族和阿龙市长作对呢？”

抽送忽然停止了，索隆目不能视看不见对方的表情，却通过肉穴内抽搐着喷射灼烫精液的性器感受到那人的大脑当机。为避免冷场，索隆探手勾住想直起身的山治的脖子，轻声说，“娜美不想再唯唯诺诺地伺候那只贪得无厌的恶龙，而阿龙和杰尔马的联系，你多少了解一点吧。”

“知道又能怎么样？要能改变现实早天下太平了。”

“我和娜美已经有了初步的计划，今晚来只是想看看你的意思。这是她写给你的，计划和事情原委都在里面。”

拿到拇指长的一个迷你金属瓶，看身下的人一脸无所谓，这样乏味的做爱似乎和平时借喝酒来谈事一样，只是一种消遣或遮掩的手段。“我还没答应你就敢给我？别忘了，我也姓文斯莫克!”

“没有你的帮忙，她可能会去找阿龙拼命，也可能加入杰尔马，去你哥哥手下用身体赚钱，破罐子破摔……”顿了顿，一字一句地加重语气，“我们大胆地赌了一把，你和其他姓文斯莫克的家伙不一样……”

索隆借做爱掩饰的谨慎无可厚非，这是文斯莫克家族的坻宅，伽治和三个兄弟分散住在附近，自己的房间装了监视器，要不是他们今晚都出去了，恐怕说不了五分钟的话。

运气总是有限，结束了草率的做爱，索隆还没起身，房门被一脚踹开，三个兄弟大摇大摆地进来，不由分说，先对衣衫不整的山治挥拳脚。

“猎物自动找上门来，留着孝敬哥哥才是正常做法吧，你怎么就有胆子自己先吃了？”

承受了所有拳头的脑袋蜂鸣不断，几乎没有反抗的余地，身体失去重心，将左侧的试衣镜撞得粉碎。

不管用什么办法整治这个傻弟弟，每次都能得到不一样的乐趣，看他在碎玻璃堆里挣扎却又不敢用宝贵的厨师的手去寻找支撑点，笑得合不拢嘴，忽视了旁边还有一个亟待挣脱命运桎梏的人，虽然最终凭三人之力制服了他，但挨了怎么看都只配当贱受的瞎子的拳脚，这真是莫大的挑衅和侮辱。

“要知道我们三兄弟脾气很好，没什么能点着我们的火气，但你这种不知好歹的蠢货例外。”

“废那么多话做什么？不是刚进了一批稀罕货吗？给他试用一下，看看效果怎么样。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

等待是最令人焦灼的，不知干了多少乱七八糟的事打发时间，在听到屋外沉重的脚步声后才暂时松口气，可开门后看到强尼架着的人，软瘫得像被人抽了骨头，心又凉了半截。

帮着一起搀扶，摸到湿黏的衣物和透过布料传来的不寻常的热度，还来不及问，架人的强尼忙着把身上的重物挪到沙发边放下，慌慌张张地跑出去。

“帮……帮我……”瘫在沙发上的绿发男人隔着裤子用手揉胯间的隆起，难耐地动了动腰臀。

“怎……怎么帮？”看索隆半眯着眼神情迷离，嘴边不时有口涎滴下，不确定他是否还清醒。

索隆扭曲了表情，似乎在做一个痛苦的决定，“灌肠……我房间里……有工具……拍戏时……”

以前拍片时索隆没少被下药，也没见过反应这么强烈的。后面都已撕裂流血，插入皮管时仍敏感不减，主动含住入侵的异物饥渴地吞，当肠道中充满灌肠液便意难忍，粗重的喘息猛然转换成变调的呻吟，夹紧了双腿抖个不停，完全靠面前的洗漱台支撑身体。

如果不是穷途末路，断不会用这种孤注一掷的办法，不管是搜集阿龙的罪证还是找山治帮忙。

记得自己的经纪人问过，为什么宁愿跟一个阴沉的瞎子做室友也不接受文斯莫克三公子的盛情相助，当时随口敷衍过去，心里却渐渐有了确切的答案。娜美总是习惯性地和一些难以捉摸的人保持适当的距离，看不透对方意味着容易陷入被动，比如身兼高级秘书及演员的妮可罗宾（虽然因拍戏结缘，她给了娜美逆转命运的机会，声称只要提供阿龙的充分罪证，就有望撼动蒙奇•D•龙来调查藏污纳垢的sunny市，若涉及毒品交易和人命案，杰尔马集团也难辞其咎），比如山治。

传闻中的山治是一个爱心泛滥的女权主义绅士，自认识以来，也确实得到过一些帮助。不过，结合在演艺圈接触的一些大人物的零碎线索和索隆的经历，透过这个富家公子光鲜的外表，善于识人的娜美还是能从那灿烂的笑容里挖掘到几分阴晦和彷徨，热情加忧郁的矛盾集合体，往往顾虑过多难下决心，性格的复杂更甚于绕了一圈又一圈的螺旋眉。

一下就要和两个看不透的人拉近距离，结果殊难预料。去之前索隆说会用他自己的办法解决问题，可依山治的性格和现在的结果看，一切都是未知数。直到昏睡了大半夜的索隆醒过来，张开的眸子湛出精光，满带令人安心的决绝和毫不掩藏的怒意，完全没有因为昨晚的不幸遭遇而颓丧忧郁。依稀想起他饰演的剑客，落败时靠手里的刀支撑半跪的身体，看对手渐渐远去的情景也是这样的神情。

也许情况没想象的那么糟。当年贝尔梅尔录的磁带还有备份，被拉进阿龙团伙的诺琪高委曲求全，渐渐让对方放下戒心，还谋得一个小职位，搜集到一部分证据。如果山治和罗宾肯诚心诚意帮忙，翻盘有望。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

一个喝醉酒的男人吐完拉完扬长而去，狭小的卫生间里弥漫着令人作呕的怪味，蹲在隔壁间的山治用裹了绷带的手捂住鼻子，眸光透过青肿变形的眼睛的缝隙，在昏暗的光线下分辨皱巴巴的信纸上的蝇头小字。

一个忍辱负重的坚强女士，一个历经坎坷的落寞剑士，换做那个同情心泛滥到能给一只饥饿的老鼠做饭的曾经的自己，大概会动情激愤到涕泪横流吧，只不过，他的一生也是个悲剧，只因姓了文斯莫克。

阿龙市长和文斯莫克伽治的以例行聚会为由搞秘密交易，因厨艺出色他才有资格来到这栋高级会所为所谓的家人服务。大厅里吃喝玩乐进行得正酣畅，完成分内工作的他终于可以让流血不止的手休息一下，躲进卫生间看信。

对抗文斯莫克和阿龙，仰仗的是刚升任司法部长的蒙奇•D•龙，一个习惯大刀阔斧搞革命著名高官，由高级秘书化身演员来sunny市暗访的妮可罗宾做引荐人。蒙奇D一族的势力不可小觑，一大家子人个个不凡，不是政府高官就是军界统领，若真的对sunny市动真格，文斯莫克家族未必讨得了好。最近伽治和阿龙做新型毒品的交易，打算投入成人实体店，并作为三级片的辅助药物。至于其他罪状，杰尔马的情色产业一向暴力，像索隆那样被强制入行的不在少数，客户不乏视人命如草芥的黑帮大佬，手底下没几个亡魂，伽治和三兄弟走不到现在。

至于自己为什么会沦为被压榨的对象，山治从记事起被打时就思考到现在，身是体素质不如三兄弟怎么看都好欺负？

由黑道起家的文斯莫克一族信奉狠辣冷血厌恶他这样心存善念的懦弱异类？还是一个族群里总要有奴隶阶层才显得正常？妈妈早早地病逝了，戴着铁质头盔与虫蚁蛇鼠为伴，在小黑屋中满怀委屈疑惑和恐惧，度过了漫长的六年，后来在大姐零玖的帮助下，逃离魔窟，得到老厨师哲夫的救赎，学厨艺练踢技，将女士至上的骑士原则铭刻于心，日子虽然辛苦却活得舒坦，而两年后，一个叫布琳的小女孩闯入他的生活，度过最后一段美好的时光。随即，山治被带回那个比地狱还恐怖的家，继续遭受兄弟的欺侮压迫和伽治的嫌弃鄙视，唯一走运的是他在外人面前能维持一点文斯莫克三公子的尊严，为了和夏洛特•玲玲的女儿布琳交好。这时的山治不再像以前那样毫无还手之力，他有防身的踢技，有好朋友布琳，有暗中护持他的大姐，哪怕无用的反抗会遭到变本加厉的惩罚。

从朋友之谊上升为爱情只需时间的积淀和身体的成熟，山治确实感受到布琳的热情友善和自己那毫无保留的爱意，不管两个家族是出于何种目的联姻，他却是满怀期冀地换上洁白的西装礼服牵着新娘的手步入婚姻殿堂。

爱意和真心在不同的价值观面前究竟值多少钱？一文不值。

在杰尔马集团资金亏空，网站陷入瘫痪，布琳露出极度陌生的狰狞面目讥嘲他的愚蠢无能、否定他们的浪漫过往时，山治以为自己在做梦，等到梦醒时，新婚妻子举着那只染了零玖的鲜血的手无情地指摘嘲笑，再透露哲夫被捕入狱，染病身亡的消息时，他已经不知道该采取何种行动。

父兄固然把他视为家族的罪人和废物，而大姐和哲夫的死他又何尝能释怀。大概从那时起，山治的心就已经死透了。

如今，一个逃脱命运桎梏的机会摆在面前，前提是他可能要亲手把父兄送进监狱，甚至是断头台，同时也伴随着万劫不复的风险。

不过看到信的最后一句，他知道不能退缩了。

“不管你配不配合，我们都要做！大不了一死，也好过希望全无。”

娜美娟秀的字迹在此刻像铿锵有力的号鼓，唤醒了身体里的抗争因子。

计划最关键的部分在于搜集证据和送出证据，至于能不能摆脱阿龙和文斯莫克的双重打击报复，已经不那么重要了。

在诺奇高和山治的配合下，娜美和索隆顺利地送出证据。

之后最惊险的一夜，像电影中的场景一样，夜幕深沉，大雨瓢泼而下，索隆挥舞着古剑和道，山治的踢技脚脚生风，而两个女孩也不甘示弱，娜美和诺奇高一个拿木棍一个拿铁锤，共同阻住阿龙的残党，那一夜，他们仿佛又找回了曾经的勇气。

娜美、索隆和诺奇高作为证人出席审判，娜美和诺奇高提到养母贝尔梅尔的死固然是声泪俱下，索隆作为从被强迫入行到不自觉堕落的GV男优却是一脸平静，面对庭中各种或怀疑或同情或鄙夷的眼神，好像所说的事中，那个主人公不是他自己一样。之后，阿龙势力和文斯莫克家族在一夜之间土崩瓦解。

两年后，索隆、娜美、诺奇高和山治再相聚，他们在sunny市开了一家名为“风车橘子”的餐厅，过上平淡的生活。

END


End file.
